Retorno a Konoha
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Cinco anos depois de seu reencontro, Sasuke e Naruto recebem uma estranha notícia: Sakura pode estar viva, mas é também o mais novo membro da Akatsuki. E é claro que os dois vão fazer de tudo para trazêla de volta a Konoha. [SasuSaku],[SakuIta]
1. A Ninja Médica de Konoha

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ Cinco anos depois de seu reencontro, Sasuke e Naruto recebem uma estranha notícia: Sakura pode estar viva, mas é também o mais novo membro da Akatsuki. E é claro que os dois vão fazer de tudo para trazê-la de volta a Konoha. [SasuSaku, mas também [SakuIta[NaruHina e outros._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N.A.:** Essa fic segue os acontecimentos narrados em "Reencontro", mas não é necessariamente uma continuação. Mas eu vou adorar se você a ler também!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 1: **A Ninja Médica de Konoha

Os dois ninjas da Vila da Areia andavam com dificuldade, carregando o terceiro companheiro cuja perna estava machucada e sangrava muito. O festival que enchia a cidade de visitantes não os ajudava a chegar até o hospital, as ruas estavam entulhada de pessoas que paravam em diversas barraquinhas, fosse para alguns jogos ou para uma refeição e uma boa dose de saquê.

Tentando se esgueirar pela multidão, um deles praguejou mentalmente quando esbarrou no amigo que parara de repente. Olhando para cima ele entendeu o motivo da apreensão do companheiro. Parada a frente deles estava uma bela jovem, cabelos rosa, compridos, presos num coque e olhos verdes brilhantes. Mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse ouvido boatos sobre a bela kunoichi, sua roupa preta com nuvens vermelhas denunciava que era mais um membro da Akatsuki.

Ela baixou os olhos para a perna machucada do amigo que ele ajudava a carregar e, no mesmo instante, suas mãos acumularam uma grande quantidade de chakra, sendo até mesmo possível visualizá-lo como uma luz azul em volta das mãos dela. Os dois ninjas se afastaram, deixando o companheiro machucado um pouco mais a frente, e observaram boquiabertos a ninja se abaixar e pousar as mãos sobre o ferimento do amigo.

A ferida pareceu cicatrizar instantaneamente, entretanto, a ninja retirou uma bandagem e começou a enfaixar a perna machucada. Olhando para cima, encarou os dois companheiros do seu paciente.

- Vocês estão voltando para a Vila da Areia?

Ainda assustados, os dois apenas balançaram a cabeça. Foi o ninja sentado no chão quem respondeu:

- Nós estávamos numa missão no País do Chá, mas temos ordem de encontrar o Kazekage antes de voltarmos para casa.

A mulher balançou a cabeça.

- Esse ferimento é muito sério. Você deveria ser atendido por uma equipe de médicos ninja o mais rápido possível.

- Nós também vamos para Konoha – um dos ninjas interveio, ganhando um pouco de coragem. – Se viajarmos juntos, quem sabe, você poderia cuidar dele até chegarmos lá...

- Quem disse que eu vou para Konoha? – ela perguntou bruscamente.

O terceiro ninja da areia, perdendo toda sua determinação quando viu que eles estavam irritando um membro da Akatsuki, levantou uma mão trêmula em direção ao Hitaiate em sua cabeça. O símbolo da Vila da Folha, mesmo que cortado, não mentia sua origem.

- Vocês deviam voltar para a Vila da Areia – ela continuou, com olhos estreitos. – Mas se insistem em seguir para Konoha, devem procurar a Hokage assim que chegarem lá. Ela é uma excelente médica e vai ajudar o amigo de vocês.

Os ninjas assentiram com a cabeça, e um deles explicou:

- Fomos incumbidos de acompanhar o Kazekage durante a nomeação do Sexto Hokage. Não podemos voltar para casa agora.

- Sexto Hokage? – a kunoichi perguntou, ignorando totalmente as demais palavras.

- Sim – outro ninja respondeu. – Dizem que será o Jinchuuriki. Como ele e o Kazekage são muito amigos, a Vila da Areia não ficaria de fora das comemorações.

A kunoichi ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, depois se levantou e deu as costas para o grupo. Antes de sair, entretanto, ainda aconselhou:

- Neste caso, ao invés de parar aqui vocês deveriam seguir direto para Konoha e garantir que seu amigo seja atendido rapidamente.

- Hai! – os três responderam em uníssono. Tiveram muita sorte em encontrar um membro da Akatsuki e saírem ilesos, o melhor era obedecerem-na imediatamente.

Sakura deixou os três ninjas da Vila da Areia para raciocinar sobre as notícias que eles lhe trouxeram. Seria mesmo de Naruto que eles estavam falando? Aquilo era impossível. Ela estava lá, ela assistiu quando ele e Sasuke...

- Ora, ora, ora... – Uma voz de deboche cochichou em seu ouvido. – Um membro da Akatsuki ajudando os necessitados no meio da rua... Ainda não sei como o Pain permite você entre nós.

Ela voltou o rosto bruscamente para a voz, encarando os olhos pretos e zombeteiros do seu dono.

- Porque eu sou a única que consegue parar o seu Mangekyou – ela respondeu secamente. – E porque ele sabe que se precisar, eu jamais hesitaria em matá-lo.

Uma gargalhada chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Sakura-chan – Uchiha Itachi continuou quando parou de rir -, você pode estar brava comigo porque não queria parar antes de chegarmos ao nosso destino, mas eu sei que você jamais me mataria.

Ele aproximou-se mais dela, parando às suas costas e segurando-a pelos ombros. Depositou um beijo leve em sua nuca e então subiu a boca até a altura da orelha, sussurrando:

- Mas eu achei um belo quarto para nós, e prometo compensar por essa noite de atraso.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e sorriu maliciosamente. Sakura havia se tornado uma bela mulher, e era a sua mulher. E graças ao seu treinamento, além da beleza, ela podia contar com um poder que ele testemunhara em poucos shinobis. Fizera bem em garantir que a aprendiz de Tsunade ocupasse o lugar de Kisame, fazendo dupla com ele em suas missões da Akatsuki. Uma ninja com jutsos médicos e força descomunal complementava adequadamente o poder do seu Sahringan, sem contar que a companhia de uma mulher era muito mais prazerosa.

Claro, no início a relação entre eles não passava de aluna e mestre, mesmo porque a morte de Sasuke a abalara profundamente. Mas depois de cinco anos, a lembrança de seu irmãozinho idiota já havia enfraquecido, e ele soube jogar com as semelhanças entre os Uchicha para obter o que queria. Sakura era inteligente, forte e ele aprendera a estimá-la ao longo dos anos de convivência, não deixaria que ela caísse nas mãos de um daqueles bakas de Konoha.

Sakura virou-se para ele e sorriu. Era um sorriso triste, como Itachi já estava acostumado a receber dela, e os dois seguiram para um lugar onde pudessem jantar e depois descansar da longa jornada que enfrentaram. Há cinco anos que ela não sorria, nem seus olhos brilhavam mais, não depois de carregar a culpa pelas mortes de Sasuke e Naruto. Mas não havia outro Jinchuuriki em Konoha, e se ele seria nomeado o Sexto Hokage como diziam aqueles três ninjas, talvez ela pudesse ter alguma esperança.

Mais tarde, quando entrou no quarto que arranjara para os dois, Itachi fez uma expressão de desapontamento ao encontrar Sakura sentada na cama, ainda vestida. Ela mal levou os olhos até a direção dele e voltou a encarar a janela. Ela estava tensa, ele podia deduzir, embora não tivesse a mínima idéia do que a deixara daquele jeito.

Ajoelhando-se na cama logo atrás dela, Itachi levou as mãos até seus ombros, massageando-os. Os músculos estavam tensos, mas ele logo trabalhou neles com movimentos suaves e beijos delicados. Ela não se opôs quando ele desabotoou a camisa e a deixou deslizar até a cintura, suas mãos e lábios agora tocando diretamente a pele fina dela. Os seios estavam firmemente enfaixados, como as kunoichis costumavam fazer quando saíam em missão, mas quando ele tencionou soltá-los, ela se virou para ele.

- Itachi, eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas assentindo com a cabeça.

- Você acha que aquele dia, quando o Naruto liberou a Kyuubi... Você acha que ele pode ter sobrevivido?

Sakura não conseguiu decifrar a expressão de Itachi. Ele parecia surpreso com a pergunta, mas ela jamais saberia dizer se estava sendo realmente sincero quando respondeu:

- Nenhum ninja conseguiria suportar tanto chakra.

Ela baixou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera no dia que ela e Sasuke chegaram ao esconderijo dos Uchiha atrás de Itachi e Naruto, mas sua mente não encontrou nada que pudesse explicar que seu amigo estivesse vivo.

Itachi segurou-a pelo queixo e fez seu rosto levantar. Encarando-a nos olhos, ele disse:

- Eu sei o quanto você sente a morte dos dois, mas já está na hora de você seguir sua vida. Esqueça Konoha, você não é mais aquela menina fraca que dependia dos companheiros de equipe para terminar uma missão.

Sakura deu outro sorriso triste.

- Sim, eu acho que sim.

Itachi devolveu o sorriso e a puxou para mais perto de si, beijando-a. No dia seguinte ele teria que averiguar o que fizera Sakura pensar que Naruto estava vivo. Entretanto, à noite ele se ocuparia em fazê-la esquecer do Jinchuuriki e possivelmente do seu irmãozinho tolo, que a deixara escapar entre os dedos por causa de uma vingança idiota.

**Continua...**


	2. Saudades

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ O Chefe da AMBU retorna a Konoha depois de mais uma missão bem-sucedida. Mas voltar para casa sempre lhe traz melancolia._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 2: **Saudades

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar os portões de Konoha quando uma equipe da AMBU retornava de sua missão. Os ninjas chegaram visivelmente cansados e abatidos, embora a missão tivesse sido um sucesso, e seu líder os dispensou para seguirem para suas casas antes mesmo de se reportarem à Hokage. Enquanto seus companheiros voltavam para suas famílias, Uchiha Sasuke seguiu pelas ruas ainda desertas até o memorial dedicado aos heróis que morreram pela Vila Oculta da Folha.

O nome dela estava lá... Haruno Sakura. Já fazia cinco anos, mas a dor que ele sentia no peito cada vez que lembrava da jovem de cabelos rosados não diminuía. Era essa dor que o fazia aceitar as missões mais difíceis e que por mais tempo o afastariam de Konoha. Viver na Vila da Folha depois de tudo o que acontecera era uma tortura; cruzar todos os dias com seus antigos colegas de academia na rua, que ele sabia que silenciosamente o culpavam pela morte dela, era um martírio que ele impunha a si mesmo como punição por sua decisão estúpida de procurar Orochimaru em busca de poder. Ele havia desprezado a força de Konoha, deixara sua equipe em busca de uma vingança que, no fim, não lhe trouxera nem paz, nem conforto. Sakura o alertara sobre isso; ela chorou e implorou para que ele ficasse, mas ele a ignorou. Pensando que a protegeria, ele a abandonou em Konoha e, quando ela foi atrás dele, quando ele finalmente entendeu que precisava dela, ele apenas a levou para a morte.

Quando ela fora até ele pedir ajuda para salvar o Naruto da Akatsuki ele não suportou a idéia de abandoná-la mais uma vez depois de tantos anos longe. Ela estava mais forte e tão determinada em derrotar Itachi que, mesmo sabendo que era uma armadilha, eles partiram sozinhos, sem nenhuma equipe de apoio exceto o time Hebi, atrás do homem que ele jurara matar por vingança. Sim, Itachi estava morto, mas levara Sakura consigo. Depois de matar toda sua família, seu irmão ainda lhe tirara seu único amor.

- Sasuke!

A voz dela ainda ressoava em sua mente, e ele quase podia sentir a mão dela escorregando da sua quando Itachi a puxou pelo abismo criado pela Kyuubi. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos para tentar inutilmente abafar aquele som da sua mente e deixou que um grito rouco se soltasse de sua garganta, tentando apaziguar a dor em seu peito. Há alguns anos que ele não chorava mais por ela, mas aqueles gritos ainda o assombravam, a voz dela gritando seu nome invadia sua mente diariamente, e parecia que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não ouvi-la.

- Sasuke!

- ...

- Anou, Sasuke!

O grito ensurdecedor de Naruto o despertou de seus pesadelos. Virando-se para trás, ele foi pego de surpresa pelo abraço do amigo.

- Sasuke! – Naruto berrou em seu ouvido enquanto ainda o abraçava. – Você conseguiu voltar a tempo para a nomeação!

Tentando se desvencilhar do amigo, Sasuke o empurrou com toda força para trás e, levando as mãos aos ouvidos para tentar diminuir o zunido causado pelos gritos, respondeu:

- Chikusho, Naruto! Pare de gritar. Eu não sou surdo!

Naruto não deixou que a repreensão do amigo desfizesse seu sorriso e continuou:

- A Vovó Tsunade já sabe que você chegou? Ela estava preocupada com sua missão.

- Não – Sasuke respondeu. – Nós acabamos de chegar. Eu dispensei os outros para que pudessem descansar. Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

O sorriso de Naruto desapareceu completamente do rosto.

- Eu não sabia – respondeu. – Eu vim aqui porque... porque hoje faz cinco anos que... que ela...

Ele não completou a frase. Sakura ainda era um tabu entre os dois. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que entendera o que o amigo queria dizer e começou a se afastar do memorial, caminhando em direção à vila.

- Ei, Sasuke! – Naruto correu até o amigo. – Você está bem?

- Eu estou cansado da viagem, Naruto – ele respondeu enquanto caminhava.

- Ah... Eu acompanho você até o escritório da Vovó Tsunade. Ela vai gostar de saber que você voltou a tempo para a nomeação.

- Você deveria parar de chamar a Hokage de vovó, Naruto – Sasuke acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. – Ou ela vai escolher outro para seu sucessor.

Naruto parou de repente e estreitou os olhos para as costas de Sasuke, levantando uma mão para coçar a cabeça.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou.

Sasuke deu de ombros, ainda andando em direção à vila. Naruto resmungou alguma coisa como "invejoso" e apressou o passo para andar novamente ao lado do amigo.

Ele sabia que Sasuke faria de tudo para cumprir sua missão e voltar a Konoha naquele dia. Embora eles nunca conversassem sobre Sakura, Naruto tinha uma leve impressão que os dois sempre estiveram unidos por laços muito mais fortes que apenas amizade. Nas raras vezes que estava em Konoha, Sasuke passava mais tempo naquele memorial que na própria casa, e em todos esses anos, ele nunca se ausentara da vila no aniversário da morte dela.

Para ele, era estranho pensar que o time 7 jamais se reuniria de novo; ao contrário do que acontecera quando Sasuke deixara Konoha, agora não havia mais esperanças de buscar um companheiro perdido. Sakura se fora para sempre, e isso afetava os dois de maneiras diferentes. Enquanto ele voltara a Konoha decidido a treinar e ficar cada vez mais forte para defender a vila e impedir outros sofrimentos como o que a morte da companheira lhe trouxera, Sasuke se isolou cada vez mais. Alegando desejar que o Clã Uchiha voltasse a ter seu papel na segurança da vila, ele prestou os exames chuunin e jounin em tempo recorde, e logo ingressou na AMBU. Sua preferência pelas missões arriscadas e mais afastadas da vila fizeram com que ele facilmente ocupasse uma posição de chefia, trilhando o caminho que seu irmão mais velho havia trilhado quando ainda era um shinobi da Vila da Folha.

Entretanto, o que Naruto não ousava admitir nem para si mesmo, era que seu desejo de treinar cada vez mais, de controlar ao máximo seu chakra e o chakra da Kyuubi que ainda permanecia selada dentro dele, vinha na verdade do medo de que ela se libertasse outra vez. Por mais que Sasuke acusasse Itachi pela morte de Sakura, Naruto sentia-se o verdadeiro culpado. Em primeiro lugar porque deixara se enganar pelo Uchiha mais velho e fora aprisionado por ele, fazendo Sasuke e Sakura correrem para socorrê-lo. Depois, ignorando os conselhos do Kakashi-sensei, quando Itachi estava lutando com o Sasuke, mais uma vez ele usou o chakra da Kyuubi pensando ser a única maneira de salvar seu amigo. Mas a raposa o traiu e conseguiu se libertar, fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle sobre ela e causasse toda a destruição que causou, levando Sakura consigo...

Foi a imagem de Sakura sendo puxada pelo Itachi abismo abaixo que o fizera despertar. O grito dela, mesmo que chamando pelo Sasuke, o trouxe de volta à consciência, mas era tarde demais. Depois daquele dia, ele jamais se permitiu recorrer à força da Kyuubi novamente. Ele não conseguiu salvar a pessoa que ele mais considerava, e isso não poderia acontecer novamente se ele se tornasse o Sexto Hokage.

Os dois amigos continuaram em silêncio seu caminho. Absortos nas suas próprias lembranças, não notaram o grupo de três ninjas da areia que atravessavam os portões de Konoha. Um deles estava gravemente ferido na perna, e o grupo seguiu direto para o hospital.

**Continua...**


	3. Os Dois Uchiha

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__A menção do Jinchuuriki não passou desapercebida por Sakura e, agora, ela tem dúvidas quanto à sua missão. _

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 3: **Os Dois Uchiha

Sentada à beira da janela, Sakura observava o alvorecer. Ela se debatera na cama a noite inteira e mal conseguira dormir. Naquele dia fazia exatamente cinco anos que Sasuke tinha morrido. Além disso, os ninjas da Areia que se dirigiam a Konoha não saíam da sua cabeça. _O Jinchuuriki_... _só pode ser o Naruto_. Mas ela vira a Kyuubi se manifestar nele, na sua forma completa. Jamais vira tanto chakra acumulado, chegava a ser palpável... _Itachi está certo, nenhum ser humano seria capaz de suportar aquilo..._

Mas, de novo, a menção de um Jinchuuriki voltou à sua mente. Sakura virou-se para a cama, onde Itachi ainda dormia tranquilamente. Ele a salvara da Kyuubi, puxando-a para o abismo que se formara com a força de apenas uma das caudas batendo no chão. A última coisa que ela lembrava era de tentar se segurar em Sasuke, das mãos deles se separando enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Depois disso as imagens eram apenas borrões em sua mente. Enquanto ela caía, ainda conseguiu visualizar o que parecia ser Naruto tomado pela Kyuubi aproximando-se de Sasuke. Será que ela estava enganada todos aqueles anos? Haveria alguma chance de Naruto ter controlado o monstro que vivia dentro dele? Alguma chance de ele, e talvez o Sasuke, não terem morrido aquele dia?

Depois de ser puxada pelo Itachi, ela apenas se lembrava de ter fechado os olhos e, quando os abriu de novo, estava num quarto desconhecido. A partir daquele dia, sua vida estava totalmente mudada. Fora salva por aqueles que havia considerado seus inimigos, havia fugido de Konoha e não tinha mais nenhuma vontade de continuar vivendo, não depois de ter sido responsável pelas mortes do único homem que amara e de seu melhor amigo.

E então, Itachi a salvara mais uma vez. Sabendo que ela não poderia mais voltar para casa, ele se ofereceu para treiná-la. No início aquilo parecera um absurdo, treinar com o homem que ela mais odiava, com o responsável por tudo o que acontecera ao Sasuke e ao Naruto. Mas ela descobriu que não tinha muita escolha; estava na Vila da Chuva, dominada por Pain, o mais poderoso membro da Akatsuki, era mais sábio fingir que estava do lado deles.

Nos primeiros anos, Itachi mostrara ser um mestre ainda mais duro e rigoroso que a Tsunade-sama. Mas fora graças àqueles dias de treinamento exaustivo que ela conseguiu suportar a dor que carregava no peito cada vez que lembrava-se de Sasuke. Aos poucos, a convivência fez com que o ódio que sentia por Itachi se transformasse em alguma coisa mais branda, uma espécie de implicância, que se esvaecera completamente quando ela entendeu os reais motivos por ele ter matado todo seu clã.

O caminho que Itachi escolhera não fora fácil. Admitir que o clã mais respeitado de Konoha era na verdade uma farsa, que o poder do Sharingan fora obtido através de crimes inimagináveis e a decisão de expurgar todos os males que sua própria família causara à vila o fizeram apenas se transformar num renegado, num traidor do próprio país. Sasuke fora o único que ele poupara porque, segundo ele, era o único que ainda não tinha sido maculado pelo poder amaldiçoado dos Uchiha.

Mas Sasuke estava morto. Ou pelo menos eles acreditavam que estava. Observando Itachi ainda dormindo na cama, um sentimento de culpa se apossou de Sakura junto com a alegria que a minúscula esperança de que Sasuke podia ter sobrevivido lhe trazia. Ela estava com o Itachi agora; ela gostava do Itachi, não gostava? Ou era apenas compaixão por todo seu sofrimento aliado à semelhança com o irmão que ela via nele? Eles tinham os mesmos olhos negros que pareciam ter testemunhado mais horrores que qualquer um poderia suportar, o mesmo semblante sereno que ocultava emoções tão fortes. Ela mordeu os lábios, determinando que precisava averiguar de uma vez por todas aquela história, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Itachi se virou na cama e a claridade vinda da janela o acordou.

- Sakura? – ele disse assim que abriu os olhos. – Você já levantou? Ainda é cedo.

- Nós ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer – ela respondeu.

Itachi deu um suspiro, reclamando mentalmente de ter que levantar tão cedo, e sentou-se na cama. Acenou com o braço para que ela se juntasse a ele. Quando ela o fez, passou um braço pelas costas dela, trazendo-a para perto de si, e perguntou:

- Você está diferente desde que chegamos aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – ela respondeu sem encará-lo. – Eu só acho que essa parada foi uma perda de tempo. Nós já poderíamos ter chegado e teríamos mais tempo para descansar.

- Não é só isso – ele retorquiu. – Há muito tempo que você não falava mais no Jinchuuriki. Aconteceu alguma coisa para você, de repente, estar pensando...

- Não aconteceu nada! – ela gritou, virando-se bruscamente para ele. – Será que você já esqueceu que dia é hoje? – perguntou, uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos.

Itachi não disse nada. Ele sabia que dia era aquele, embora o dia da morte de Sasuke e Naruto tivesse um significado totalmente diferente para ele.

- Eu entenderia se fosse apenas o Naruto – Sakura continuou, agora chorando descontroladamente. – Mas ele... Ele era seu irmão!

- Eu não esqueci que dia é hoje – ele respondeu. - Foi por isso que sugeri que parássemos por um dia. Eu sabia que você ficaria abalada e isso poderia ser prejudicial à missão.

Sakura conseguiu controlar as lágrimas e se jogou nos braços dele.

- Desculpe – ela balbuciou com o rosto enterrado no peito dele. - Eu sei que deveria ser mais forte, mas...

- Está tudo bem – ele a interrompeu, acariciando suas costas com uma mão e puxando os longos cabelos rosa para trás, para longe do rosto dela.

Abraçada a Itachi, Sakura conseguiu se acalmar aos poucos. Ela era uma shinobi, precisava aprender a controlar suas emoções, da mesma forma que Itachi, da mesma forma que Sasuke...

- Quando nós terminarmos essa missão – ela disse, levantando o rosto para encarar Itachi -, eu preciso voltar a Konoha.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Está correndo um boato que Tsunade-sama vai nomear um Sexto Hokage – Sakura explicou -, e que o escolhido dela é um Jinchuuriki. Quantos Jinchuuriki você conhece em Konoha?

- Então é isso – ele respondeu. – Você quer voltar... Por causa de um boato...

- Eu preciso saber se ele está vivo, se é mesmo ele – ela retorquiu.

- Você está se desviando da missão – ele disse, ríspido. – Nós temos que localizar Orochimaru em seu novo corpo e aguardar futuras ordens.

- Nós temos que _confirmar_ a localização do Orochimaru e retornar, ainda não conhecemos a força dele para planejar um ataque – ela o corrigiu.

- E então você quer parar em Konoha para uma visita aos amiguinhos no caminho – Itachi debochou, levantando-se da cama. – Ou você vai desistir? Diga, Sakura, se você descobrir que o Naruto conseguiu de alguma forma sobreviver, você vai desistir de se vingar do Orochimaru? Vai desistir do único motivo que a motivou treinar comigo todos esses anos?

- Não! – ela respondeu, levantando o rosto para poder encará-lo agora. – Eu não disse que pretendia desistir de nada. Foi para isso que eu entrei na Akatsuki, não foi?

- Exatamente – ele disse, sério. – E estar na Akatsuki significa que você traiu Konoha. O futuro Sexto Hokage não é mais problema seu.

- Mas...

Sakura estava sem palavras. Itachi estava certo, era um risco muito grande voltar a Konoha. Ela também se levantou da cama e parou em frente à janela, o olhar perdido na paisagem do dia que acabava de nascer.

- Eu preciso saber se ele está vivo, Itachi.

- Ele? – Itachi perguntou, caminhando na direção dela. – Você ainda está falando do Naruto, Sakura?

Ela não respondeu, continuou olhando para fora.

- Entendo – Itachi quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos. – Eu sou o Uchiha errado.

Antes que Sakura pudesse se virar para responder, ele já havia desaparecido do quarto.

**Continua...**


	4. Notícias da Areia

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Três ninjas da Areia trazem novidades._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 4: **Notícias da Areia

- Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-samaaaaaa!

Os gritos de Yamanaka Ino se espalhavam por toda a vila enquanto ela corria do Hospital de Konoha até o escritório da Hokage. Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto e Sasuke pararam de falar assim que os gritos desesperados chegaram aos seus ouvidos e, instantes depois, a porta do escritório foi aberta num estrondo.

Virando-se para trás, Naruto e Sasuke encontraram Ino ainda arfando por causa da corrida desesperada.

- Acalme-se, Ino – a Hokage ordenou de trás de sua mesa. – O que aconteceu para você invadir meu escritório dessa maneira quando estou em reunião?

Ino, mais pálida que o normal, ainda tentava respirar normalmente quando se deu conta da presença de mais dois ninjas no recinto.

- Sa... Sasuke...-kun? Na... Naruto...-kun? – As palavras entrecortadas enquanto ela tentava recuperar a respiração.

- Ino-chan? – Naruto perguntou, aproximando-se da kunoichi. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shizune, mesmo com sua barriga de grávida, deixou seus papéis de lado e também se aproximou de Ino para tentar ajudá-la. Retomando o fôlego, a jounin finalmente conseguiu explicar com calma o que acabara de presenciar no Hospital de Konoha:

- Tsunade-sama, nós atendemos um ninja da Areia que acabou de chegar na vila. Ele estava com um ferimento na perna causado por uma kunai envenenada.

- Então é isso – a Hokage respondeu. – Vocês precisam de mim para retirar o efeito do veneno antes de curar o resto do ferimento. Não precisava de tanto escândalo para isso, Ino.

- Não, sensei. É justamente esse o problema. O veneno já foi retirado e depois de devidamente tratado no hospital, o ninja passa bem.

- O quê? Como? – Tsunade levantou de sua cadeira, olhando espantada para Ino.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam espantados. O que havia de tão grave num ferimento já curado?

- Exatamente, sensei. Ninguém em Konoha conhece outra pessoa capaz de fazer aquele jutso de cura. Ninguém além da...

- Isso é impossível – Tsunade gritou antes que Ino pudesse terminar a frase. – Onde está esse ninja? Eu quero falar com ele agora!

- Ele está dormindo agora – Ino respondeu -, mas os companheiros dele disseram que encontraram uma kunoichi médica que os ajudou e os mandou seguirem imediatamente para Konoha, para serem tratados pela Hokage.

- Uma kunoichi? – Shizune perguntou. – Eles disseram como ela era?

Ino assentiu com a cabeça, mas quando abriu a boca para responder, Naruto a interrompeu:

- Ei, qual o problema Vovó Tsunade? Por que não pode haver mais kunoichis com técnicas de cura?

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Ino o repreendeu. – Você não tem mesmo idéia de quem estamos falando, não é?

Naruto olhou emburrado para Ino, mas não disse mais nada. Intrigado com o nervosismo das mulheres na sala, Sasuke finalmente se fez ouvir.

- Naruto tem razão – ele disse voltando-se para Tsunade. - Qual o problema de haver uma kunoichi fora de Konoha capaz de retirar veneno de um ferimento?

As três mulheres ficaram em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, até que Shizune resolveu responder:

- Pela maneira como Ino descreveu o ferimento, só há um jutso capaz de retirar o veneno. Um jutso desenvolvido pela própria Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke girou os olhos de Shizune para Tsunade, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando ele a encarou.

- É isso mesmo, Ino? – Sazuke voltou-se para ela, a voz levemente alterada. – Foi esse jutso que Shizume falou que foi usado no ninja?

- Anou, anou – Naruto se enfiou entre Sazuke e Ino, balançando os braços. – O que está acontecendo? Por que todo esse drama por causa de um jutso?

Sasuke segurou Naruto com os braços, usando uma das mãos para tapar a boca dele.

- Eles disseram como ela era, Ino? – ele repetiu a pergunta de Shizune com a voz ainda mais alta, Naruto se debatendo em seus braços.

- Eles a descreveram como uma kunoichi aproximadamente da mesma idade que eu, de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes. E eles também disseram que...

- Chega! – Tsunade gritou. – Eu sei onde vocês estão querendo chegar, e isso é impossível! Ino, eu quero falar pessoalmente com esses ninjas!

Ino, Shizune e Sasuke ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Naruto, que já tinha se desvencilhado dos braços do amigo, resmungava baixinho.

- O quê? – ele gritou de repente. – Tsunade-sama, é a... a...

Sazuke deu um soco bem na cara do Naruto, fazendo-o se acalmar.

- A Sakura está morta, Naruto – ele disse, um tom amargo em sua voz. – Você estava lá, também. Você viu tudo! Isso deve ser alguma armadilha – acrescentou, voltando-se para a Hokage.

- Talvez, mas segundo eles – Ino interveio, um pouco assustada como Sasuke havia reagido à notícia. –, a kunoichi usava na cabeça um Hitaiate com o símbolo da Folha cortado, da mesma forma que a Sakura usava...

Ela deixou a frase morrer no ar. A lembrança da amiga testuda era dolorosa demais para ela também. A pequena esperança de que ela poderia estar viva a deixara tão empolgada que ela nem sequer pensara numa armadilha. Mas então lembrou-se do principal motivo por ter ficado tão assustada e sair correndo em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

- E ainda há mais uma coisa – ela acrescentou no silêncio da sala -, ela estava vestida como um membro da Akatsuki.

- Chikusho – Tsunade praguejou baixinho, enquanto os demais na sala apenas arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

Do outro lado da sala, Naruto se levantava do soco de Sasuke, levando uma mão no rosto, onde fora atingido.

- Ah, Ino-chan, então não pode ser a Sakura – ele falou. – Ela jamais se juntaria a...

- O Jiraya já havia nos alertado que a Akatsuki estava voltando a agir, e que poderia haver ninjas traidores de Konoha entre eles – Tsunade começou, ignorando Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama – Shizume argumentou -, Sasuke pode estar certo, pode ser uma armadilha...

- Mas eles são ninja da areia – Ino insistiu. – Estão em Konoha por ordem do Kazekage. Se for uma armadilha significa que...

- Está certo, Ino – Tsunade a interrompeu. – Nós podemos averiguar se esses ninjas são realmente da areia e dignos de confiança com a Temari. Ela ainda deve estar em casa agora, mandem alguém chamá-la. E tragam os ninjas da areia aqui também.

Depois que se casou com Nara Shikamaru, Temari estava morando em Konoha. Assim que chegou ao escritório da Hokage, ela confirmou que Gaara havia ordenado que um grupo de ninjas fosse até Konoha e o aguardasse lá até o dia da nomeação do Sexto Hokage e que eles eram de extrema confiança do seu irmão.

Dizendo isso, os ninjas da areia foram atacados com uma enxurrada de perguntas vindas de todas as direções. Quando repetiram sua história pelo que parecia uma centena de vezes, o escritório da Hokage ficou novamente em silêncio.

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar:

- E então? Quando partimos para buscá-la?

Todos na sala voltaram suas atenções para ele, perguntando-se que parte da conversa tinham perdido. Shizume começou a revirar seus papéis, procurando uma desculpa caso Tsunade mandasse o Kakashi com eles. Depois que ficara grávida, ela sempre dava um jeito de designar apenas missões rank D para o marido.

- Naruto – Tsunade respondeu -, nós estamos a dois dias da nomeação. Eu não vou mandar o futuro Hokage, nem meu melhor capitão AMBU, numa missão absurda.

- Absurda? – Naruto repetiu, gritando. – É a Sakura! A Sakura pode estar viva e obrigada a trabalhar para a Akatsuki. Isso é muito mais importante que qualquer nomeação para Hokage!

Ninguém na sala ousou argumentar. Todos que conheciam Naruto sabiam o quanto ele desejava se tornar Hokage, e agora estaria disposto a largar tudo para ir atrás de uma pista da amiga que todos julgavam morta.

- Naruto – foi a voz controlada e serena de Sasuke que o chamou. – Se essa kunoichi for realmente ela, ela está na Akatsuki por vontade própria. Ela decidiu abandonar Konoha.

- Mas... mas... – Naruto balbuciou, perdendo um pouco da determinação. – É a Sakura... – repetiu devagar.

- Naruto! – Tsunade gritou, levantando-se da sua mesa. – Se você deixar Konoha antes da nomeação para ir atrás de um boato, pode esquecer de se tornar Hokage um dia!

- Eu não me importo! – ele respondeu. – Eu seria um péssimo Hokage se abandonasse um amigo. Eu vou buscar a Sakura da mesma forma que trouxe o Sasuke, nem que tenha que ir sozinho.

Não houve tempo nem para Tsunade, nem para Sasuke dizer alguma coisa; Naruto já estava na porta do escritório, batendo-a atrás de si quando saiu. Tsunade dispensou todos os presentes, pedindo para Shizume lhe indicar os times que estavam livres para futuras missões, já que era óbvio que Naruto deixaria Konoha em breve.

Sasuke foi o último a se dirigir até a porta, entretanto, Tsunade ainda o chamou antes de ele sair.

- Eu sei que você vai partir com o Naruto – ela disse, sem deixar espaço para ele desmentir. – Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: como capitão da AMBU, você sabe que se a Sakura está realmente viva e na Akatsuki, ela agora é uma traidora e, se voltar a Konoha, deverá ser presa até aguardar julgamento.

Sasuke assentiu em silêncio e deixou a sala.

**Continua...**


	5. A Partida

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Naruto e Sasuke deixam Konoha em busca da kunoichi médica.._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 5: **A Partida

Sasuke deixou o escritório da Hokage pensativo. Alguma coisa dentro dele se recusava a aceitar que Sakura estava viva. Ele tinha sonhado com isso por cinco longos anos, mas nos seus sonhos, Sakura voltava a Konoha, para ele.

Akatsuki? Não combinava com Sakura... Não podia ser ela. Que interesses ela teria na Akatsuki? E que interesses teria a Akatsuki agora, para voltar com suas atividades?

E a Hokage deixara bem claro o que ela esperava dele.

Sasuke caminhou ignorando as pessoas na rua até chegar no apartamento de Naruto. Como ele já imaginava, encontrou o amigo arrumando suas coisas como se estivesse partindo para uma longa missão.

- Naruto, você vai realmente desistir de se tornar o Hokage por causa dessa história?

Naruto parou instantaneamente e olhou furioso para Sasuke.

- Não me diga para desistir de ir atrás dela. Logo você, que passou cinco anos fugindo de Konoha porque não suporta a idéia de que ela não está mais aqui. – Chegando mais perto do amigo, acrescentou, encarando-o: - Se você não tivesse nos abandonado aqui, ela jamais precisaria ir atrás de você e, quem sabe, ainda seríamos um time.

A voz de Naruto falseou, e Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Sem pensar, ele agarrou o amigo pela roupa, encostando-o contra a parede.

- Jamais repita isso! – Sasuke gritou no ouvido de Naruto. Depois continuou com uma voz baixa, mas furiosa: – Você não tem a mínima idéia de como foi difícil tomar aquela decisão. Foi tudo por causa dela... e de você.

Naruto não respondeu, mas encarou o amigo que o prendia, ameaçando-o com o olhar.

- Se você não tivesse caído naquela armadilha estúpida do Itachi, ela não estaria lá quando...

Sasuke parou de falar de repente, afastando-se de Naruto e dando um murro na parede. Sabia que não estava sendo justo com o amigo, culpando-o pela destruição causada pela Kyuubi.

De cabeça baixa, Naruto murmurou para as costas do amigo:

- Se você acha isso, então eu não sirvo mesmo para ser Hokage. – Pegou suas coisas e virou-se em direção a porta. - Mas pelo menos eu não abandono meus amigos quando eles precisam de mim.

- Naruto – Sasuke disse com mais calma -, isso é uma armadilha. A Sakura jamais se juntaria a...

Ele parou de falar quando se virou para Naruto e não o encontrou mais no apartamento.

- Chikusho, Naruto – praguejou. – Você nunca pensa direito quando se trata da Sakura.

Já na rua, Naruto caminhava em direção aos portões de Konoha. Indignado com as reações de Sasuke e Tsunade à esperança de que Sakura estivesse viva, ele andava de cabeça baixa e resmungando baixinho, sem acreditar que era o único que partiria atrás dela.

- Naruto-kum?

A voz de Hinata o fez parar e virar-se para trás.

- Hinata-chan? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ino me contou que a Sakura-chan pode estar viva – ela respondeu. – Eu imaginei que fosse encontrá-lo na saída da vila.

Hinata tornou-se uma grande amiga de Naruto depois da suposta morte de Sakura. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas em Konoha que não o viam apenas como um Jiinchuriki, principalmente depois que ele e Sasuke trouxeram a notícia da morte da amiga causada pela Kyuubi. A herdeira do clã Hyuga era sua única amiga quando Sasuke frequentemente estava fora da vila e, ao longo dos últimos cinco anos, ela já não ficava mais tão vermelha perto dele, nem desmaiava.

- Er... – Naruto ficou sem fala. Sem saber por que, alguma coisa nele não queria que Hinata soubesse que ele estava largando tudo o que sempre sonhou para ir atrás alguma notícia sobre Sakura.

- Eu só queria dizer... er... – Hinata continuou, um pouco tímida, dando um passo na direção dele. – Eu queria dizer que estou orgulhosa de você. Tenho certeza que, quando você trouxer a Sakura-chan de volta, todos vão concordar que você merece ser o próximo Hokage.

- Hinata-chan? – Naruto sorriu. Pelo menos alguém na Vila da Folha o entendia.

O que ele não entendeu, e talvez ninguém em Konoha jamais entenderia, era a força que a impulsionou contra ele, até que seus lábios se encontraram.

Pego de surpresa, Naruto simplesmente deixou que ela o beijasse. A sensação era tão boa, e os lábios de Hinata tão doces, que sem perceber ele devolvia o beijo da mesma forma. Enlaçando os braços em volta dela, ele não deixava que ela se afastasse, até que precisaram se separar para um pouco de ar.

Com o rosto vermelho como Naruto há muito tempo não via mais, Hinata disse em meio a um sorriso:

- Eu sei que você vai trazê-la de volta. E eu vou ficar esperando por você.

Naruto, também sorrindo, levou uma mão ao rosto dela.

- Obrigado, Hinata.

Ele inclinou-se em direção ao rosto dela com a intenção de outro beijo antes de partir, mas a voz de Sasuke o fez recuar.

- Ei, Naruto! – ele disse ao longe, apressando o passo para alcançá-los. – Se você está mesmo decidido, eu não posso deixar o futuro Hokage se meter nessa enrascada sozinho – acrescentou, com um sorriso falso.

- Sasuke-kum! – Hinata exclamou com um sorriso. Ela ficaria muito mais tranqüila sabendo que Naruto não estaria sozinho.

- Sasuke! – Naruto virou para trás, ainda sem jeito por quase ter sido pego tentando beijar Hinata. – Eu pensei...

- Você está certo, Naruto – ele o interrompeu. – Se há uma mínima chance de que a Sakura esteja viva, nós temos que averiguar. Eu devo isso a ela – ele acrescentou com a cabeça baixa – ou a você, se fosse o caso.

- Sasuke! – Naruto repetiu, agora gritando e abraçando o amigo calorosamente. – Eu sabia que você entenderia!

Sasuke empurrou o amigo para trás.

- Pára com isso, Naruto! Antes que a Hinata pense que você joga no outro time.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos no mesmo instante. Hinata desviou os olhos de Naruto e levou a mão à boca para esconder o sorriso, enquanto Naruto tentou se explicar, mas logo foi cortado por Sasuke, que se dirigiu sério à kunoichi:

- Hinata-chan, a Hokage está escolhendo entre uma lista de jounins aqueles que serão enviados para uma missão de investigação. Por favor, avise-a que já estamos partindo e que deixaremos indicações para que o time que ela escolher nos siga. Aqueles ninjas estavam a pelo menos um dia de viagem daqui, nós já perdemos muito tempo.

- Hai – ela assentiu, dirigindo o olhar uma última vez para Naruto antes de se retirar.

Quando Hinata já estava longe, Sasuke cutucou Naruto e perguntou:

- Então, você e a Hinata... ? – Completou a pergunta em aberto levantando o dedo mínimo.

- Hã? Claro que não! – ele respondeu prontamente. – Quer dizer... eu... eu não sei. Isso não é da sua conta!

Naruto virou-se em direção aos portões da vila e começou a caminhar, seguido Sasuke e sua risada maliciosa. Saber que Naruto estava interessado na Hinata foi um grande alívio para seu coração.

- Humm... Sasuke – Naruto o chamou, focando em sua missão -, você acha mesmo que isso é uma armadilha?

- Não sei – o companheiro respondeu. – Mas acho que prefiro que seja uma armadilha que ter que trazer a Sakura conosco para ser presa por traição.

Naruto parou de andar de repente e franziu o cenho. Olhando para o amigo, ele continuava caminhando tranquilamente para a saída da vila. Então ele voltou a sorrir e apressou o passo para caminhar ao lado de Sasuke.

- Ah, Sasuke, eu vou ser o sexto Hokage, esqueceu? Eu não vou deixar que eles a prendam, do mesmo jeito que não deixei fazerem isso com você.

Sasuke não respondeu. Não adiantaria explicar a Naruto que o caso dele fora diferente. Ele poderia ter morrido se não procurasse o Orochimaru para aprender a lidar com o selo amaldiçoado, isso era argumento suficiente. Sem contar que sair em busca de um membro da Akatsuki não poderia ser considerado traição. Mas Sakura... Se a kunoichi que os ninjas da areia encontraram era mesmo a Sakura, ela havia declarado sua traição no momento que cortou o símbolo da folha na sua Hitaiate e se juntou a uma organização que tinha como principal objetivo a Kyuubi selada no futuro Hokage.

E agora eles estavam saindo em busca dela. Sem o consentimento de Tsunade-sama e sem nenhum time de apoio. Aquilo era realmente estúpido.

Na floresta em torno da Vila Oculta da Folha, uma cabeça se formou entre a vegetação, observando de longe os dois shinobis que atravessavam os portões.

- O Jiinchuriki e o antigo discípulo do Orochimaru – a cabeça murmurou para si mesma, os lábios formando um sorriso vitorioso. – Itachi realmente sabia o que estava fazendo quando trouxe a kunoichi entre nós.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Vou viajar por uns dias e isso significa que talvez demore um pouco para atualizar. Para quem gostou de ItaxSaku, estou terminando uma fic que se passa entre a Reencontro e essa aqui, explicando como eles acabaram ficando juntos. Aguardem!


	6. Konoha Envia Ajuda

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Sakura e Itachi saem em busca de Orochimaru, Saskuke e Naruto atrás da amiga perdida há cinco anos, e uma nova equipe de jounins está pronta para ajudar._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 6:** Konoha Envia Ajuda

- O quê? – Tsunade exclamou, fechando os punhos contra sua mesa. – Aqueles dois tiveram a coragem de deixar Konoha sem me avisar?

Hinata simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, sem coragem de dizer mais alguma coisa para a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama – Shizune interveio, entregando-lhe as fichas dos jounins selecionados para a missão -, talvez devamos convocá-los imediatamente.

Tsunade lançou um olhar furioso para Shizune, mas depois pegou as fichas da mão dela, olhando-as novamente de relance.

- Você acha que apenas três jounins é o suficiente?

- Eles são os melhores entre os que estão em Konoha no momento – Shizune assentiu.

- Naruto está prestes a se tornar o Sexto Hokage, o que faz disso uma missão rank S – Tsunade retorquiu.

Shizune não respondeu. Hinata continuava quieta, apenas observando as outras duas.

- Hinata – a Hokage a chamou, entregando-lhe as fichas dos três jounins -, você vai liderar esta equipe. Eu quero que encontrem Sasuke e Naruto e os tragam de volta, com ou sem notícias da Sakura.

Hinata arregalou os olhos. A Hokage estava designando ela mesma para liderar uma missão? Uma missão Rank S? Ela se aproximou devagar da mesa de Tsunade, pegando as fichas e analisando uma por uma.

- Mas... – ela começou, tímida –, o Naruto-kum... não vai querer voltar sem notícias da Sakura-chan.

- Por isso que eu a escolhi, Hinata – Tsunade respondeu. – Você é a melhor amiga do Naruto, eu sei que vai conseguir convencê-lo.

Hinata apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o rosto enrubescido, e saiu da sala em busca dos demais membros do seu time.

- Tsunade-sama – Shizune a chamou depois que Hinata saiu -, você acha mesmo que eles conseguirão convencer Naruto a voltar?

- Claro que não – a Hokage respondeu. – Eles vão seguir o Naruto, com aquele jeito que ele tem de convencer a todos.

- Mas então...?

- Eu ainda sou a Hokage – Tsunade respondeu antes de Shizune terminar a pergunta. – Aquele pirralho precisa saber que não está acima de todos e lembrar que tem um compromisso com o povo de Konoha também.

Shizune ficou em silêncio.

- Além disso – Tsunade continuou -, se a Sakura está mesmo viva e nos traiu, Naruto e Sasuke são os únicos capazes de trazerem-na de volta. E os outros farão de tudo para ajudá-los nisso.

O pesar era palpável na voz da Hokage. Shizune não se atreveu a dizer mais nada, muito menos importuná-la com assuntos políticos. Ela observou quieta enquanto sua mestra levantava-se da mesa e caminhava lentamente até a janela. Podia dizer que Tsunade-sama torcia baixinho para que Sakura estivesse realmente viva e, por mais que a Hokage alegasse o contrário, Shizune sabia que ela faria de tudo para ajudar a ex-pupila a livrar-se de qualquer acusação.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Ei, Sasuke – Naruto o chamou, estavam quase saindo do País do Fogo. – Você acha que era mesmo possível alguém sobreviver àquela queda?

- Eu já disse que não sei, Naruto – Sasuke respondeu mal-humorado. Desde que saíram de Konoha que Naruto não parava de fazer cogitações sobre aquele dia. O dia que ele mais queria esquecer em sua vida.

- Mas... mas por que ela não voltou para Konoha então? – Naruto continuava se perguntando, enquanto Sasuke tentava ignorá-lo.

Os dois amigos pararam subitamente quando perceberam uma figura recostada numa árvore, o rosto quase todo recoberto por um livro que o ninja parecia ler atentamente.

- Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto gritou assim que o reconheceu.

O ninja levantou os olhos do livro e o fechou assim que viu seus dois ex-alunos.

- Naruto, Sasuke! – cumprimentou acenando com uma mão. – Não esperava encontrar vocês aqui.

Sasuke olhou desconfiado para o antigo mestre, aquilo parecia coisa da Tsunade-sama.

- Espero que vocês não estejam saindo em uma missão a dois dias da nomeação – ele continuou, o sorriso cínico escondido pela sua máscara.

Sasuke e Naruto se olharam, mas não disseram nada.

- Vocês sabem que se deixarem Konoha sem ordens específicas da Hokage podem ser considerados traidores...

- Ah, sensei – Naruto o cortou. – Eu já ouvi essa ladainha antes. Nós vamos atrás da Sakura, sim. Não importa o que diga a vovó Tsunade.

Kakashi olhou espantado para a determinação de Naruto. Os três sempre foram muito unidos, ele jamais imaginara que teria alunos que levariam tão a sério suas palavras no primeiro dia de treino. Não era a toa que o time 7 fora o único que passara no seu teste.

- Bom – ele ponderou -, eu não posso ir com vocês ou a Shizume me mataria. Mas tem um jeito de ajudá-los.

Ele se agachou no chão, fazendo os selamentos para a técnica de invocação, e no instante seguinte, Pakkun apareceu, olhando com a mesma cara de enfadonho de sempre para os dois jovens shinobis.

- Pakkun pode rastrear Sakura para vocês – Kakashi explicou.

- Sakura? – o cachorro perguntou. – A menina do xampu? Eu pensei que ela estivesse...

- Ela pode estar viva – Sasuke explicou –, mas é apenas uma pequena possibilidade. Nós vamos até a cidade onde ela foi vista e tentar seguir seu rastro de lá.

Pakkun assentiu com a cabeça, e os três partiram deixando Kakashi para trás, mergulhado em seu "Manual do Bebê".

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- É por aqui – Itachi disse assim que parou. – O esconderijo do Orochimaru está perto. Vamos montar acampamento e esperar até anoitecer.

Sakura assentiu em silêncio. Eles não haviam trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras desde que partiram.

Encontraram um lugar seguro para descansar e fazer uma refeição rápida antes do sol descer e a escuridão da noite os camuflasse para a missão de espionagem. Enquanto esperavam, Itachi e Sakura traçaram o plano para averiguar as informações que precisavam a respeito de Orochimaru. Além de confirmar sua posição, precisavam sair dali conhecendo toda a força do inimigo, se ele estava atuando sozinho ou tinha novos discípulos e, principalmente, quais seus futuros movimentos. Talvez eles precisassem de pelo menos uma semana de observação para recolher tantas informações, e a noite era a única ocasião onde poderiam vasculhar pela região em busca de pistas, correndo o risco de aproximarem-se demais e não serem percebidos. Decidiram que após o anoitecer os dois se separariam, mantendo contado por rádio.

Sem mais o que discutir, Sakura deitou em seu saco de dormir e fingiu adormecer, esperando pela hora de agir e sem querer falar mais que o necessário com Itachi. Ainda sentia-se culpada pela alegria que tomou seu coração com a pequena esperança de que Sasuke pudesse estar vivo. Mas o que ela faria se isso fosse realmente verdade? E mesmo que isso fosse apenas um capricho da sua imaginação, era certo continuar com o Itachi agora que ela sabia que o Sasuke ainda era tão importante para ela?

Virando-se de lado, ela tentou se concentrar na missão e tirar as lembranças de Sasuke da mente. Sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto e fechou os olhos com força para impedir que lágrimas rolassem ao se lembrar do mesmo carinho delicado de Sasuke enquanto era o outro Uchiha quem a tocava.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sem precisar carregar um companheiro ferido, Sasuke, Naruto e Pakkun chegaram rapidamente à cidade indicada pelos ninjas da areia. O festival que enchia a cidade ainda estava acontecendo, e os dois shinobis se dividiram, cada um levando uma foto do antigo time 7 consigo, procurando notícias de Sakura entre os restaurantes e hotéis lotados.

A recepcionista de um hotel pareceu reconhecer Sakura na foto, e confirmou que dois membros da Akatusuki estiveram por lá quando Naruto descreveu seus uniformes. Pakkun farejou o local e logo confirmou seu rastro. Naruto saiu correndo atrás de Sasuke, um novo brilho em seus olhos azuis.

- Nós a encontramos, Sasuke – ele gritou assim que encontrou o amigo. – Pakkun vai nos levar até ela!

O Uchiha o considerou com um misto de dúvida e alívio. Quando Pakkun os alcançou, esclareceu:

- Há mais alguém com ela, mas eles não estão longe. Parece que estão parados agora. Se nos apressarmos, podemos alcançá-los ainda esta noite.

Naruto e Sasuke assentiram com a cabeça e deixaram a cidade correndo, liderados pelo faro do cachorro ninja.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Seguindo as direções deixadas por Sasuke e Naruto, o time de Hinata logo cruzou os limites do País do Fogo. A jovem Hyuuga liderava o grupo com seu Byakugan, mas logo percebeu que seus companheiros haviam parado. Voltado para trás, logo encontrou Ino, Lee e Sai parados, de braços cruzados, esperando por ela.

- O que aconteceu? Por que vocês pararam? – Hinata perguntou quando se aproximou deles.

- Qual é exatamente a nossa missão, Hinata? – Ino respondeu.

- Vocês sabem qual é a missão – Hinata insistiu, seu rosto enrubescendo com o nervosismo. – Buscar o Naruto-kum e Sasuke-kum antes da nomeação.

- Mas e se for mesmo a Sakura? – Lee interveio. – E se eles estiverem perto de encontrá-la?

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- A Hokage foi bem clara quanto à missão. Ela quer o Naruto em Konoha para a nomeação. A Sakura não faz parte da nossa missão.

- Se a Sakura estiver viva – Ino levantou a voz, dando um passo a frente em direção a Hinata – eu não vou abandoná-la.

Lee e Sai assentiram no mesmo instante.

- Se a Sakura-chan está trabalhando para a Akatsuki – Lee argumentou –, só pode ser porque alguém está controlando a mente dela.

- Lee tem razão – Sai concordou. – Quando ela deixou Konoha, ela jurou que mataria todos os responsáveis pelo seqüestro do Naruto. Ela não se juntaria a eles espontaneamente... Pelo menos foi isso que ela me explicou sobre amizade – ele acrescentou com a cabeça baixa.

Ino virou-se para Sai, ele parecia tão desamparado que ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas então voltou-se para Hinata:

- O Naruto e o Sasuke não vão voltar com a gente se houver a mínima possibilidade da Sakura estar viva. E eu vou com eles.

Hinata considerou os três ninjas da sua equipe. Apesar de viverem brigando na adolescência por causa do Sasuke, Ino e Sakura sempre foram grandes amigas. Lee jamais conseguira esconder a admiração pela kunoichi de cabelos rosados, e Sai... ele devia muito a Sakura e Naruto, eram seus únicos amigos, e ele tivera um exemplo muito forte sobre laços de amizade com os dois. Ela não podia impedir que tentassem ajudar uma pessoa tão importante para eles. E ainda havia o Naruto... ele se exporia a qualquer perigo por causa da Sakura e jamais aceitaria voltar a Konoha sem ela. O mínimo que ela podia fazer pelo seu amor era oferecer sua ajuda.

- Como ninjas, nós devemos honrar nossa missão, independente dos nossos sentimentos – Hinata começou. – Mas... mas como ninjas, não podemos deixar um companheiro para trás...

- Então está decidido – Ino disse, avançando mais um passo em direção a Hinata e colocando uma mão sobre a mão da Hyuuga. – Nós vamos trazer Sasuke e Naruto de volta a Konoha, junto com a Sakura – completou, piscando um olho.

- Hai! – os demais responderam.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **A seguir... Sasuke finalmente encontra a Sakura! Uhu!!!


	7. Os Mortos Ressuscitam

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Uma noite escura pode trazer muitas revelações._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 7:** Os Mortos Ressuscitam

Anoitecera e os jounins de Konoha não pararam em sua jornada. O time liderado por Hinata continuou seguindo as pistas deixadas por Sasuke e Naruto, enquanto eles seguiam o faro de Pakun. A noite estava escura, a lua nova tinha uma luz fraca que mal atravessava as nuvens carregadas do céu. Não era necessário muita experiência para um shinobi perceber que mais tarde começaria a chover, e o cachorro ninja se apressava para não perder os rastros que seguia.

- É aqui – Pakkun disse assim que parou numa pequena clareira. – Eles acamparam aqui, e a partir daqui o rastro deles se separa. Ela foi para lá – ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para uma direção. – Quem estava com ela seguiu por aqui – continuou, apontando para a direção oposta.

Naruto e Sasuke observaram o local. Não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém estivera acampado por ali recentemente. Mas Sakura sempre tirava as melhores notas nas provas teóricas da academia, ela saberia como esconder propriamente seus últimos passos melhor que qualquer outro shinobi.

- Eles não estão muito longe – o cachorro ninja continuou -, mas teremos que nos separar se quisermos pegar os dois.

- Nós estamos atrás da Sakura – Sasuke respondeu. – Mas se ela não está sozinha, precisamos saber quem está com ela, e se nos oferece algum perigo.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Ele sabia o quanto Sasuke queria reencontrar Sakura, então sugeriu:

- Eu e Pakkun seguimos o segundo rastro, enquanto você segue a direção da Sakura. Assim que conseguirmos alguma informação sobre quem está com ela, nós voltamos para este ponto.

Sasuke concordou com um gesto de cabeça, agradecendo silenciosamente pelo plano de Naruto. Se fosse encontrar Sakura, ele sentia que precisava de um tempo sozinho com ela para entender por que ela fugira, o que acontecera para ela escolher juntar-se a um grupo que tencionava acabar com a paz entre os shinobis ao invés de voltar para casa. E também, para entender a pergunta que esmagava seu coração depois que recebera a notícia de que ela poderia estar viva: por que ela o abandonara depois de tudo que fizera por ele, depois daquela noite que passaram juntos, quando ela lhe disse que o amava e ele, pela primeira vez, foi capaz de expressar tudo que também sentira por ela. Ele precisava entender, ou sentia que seria capaz de matá-la com a simples idéia de que ela o enganara por tanto tempo, que ele estivera lamentando por cinco anos por uma ilusão.

- Boa sorte, Sasuke – a voz de Naruto o despertou.

Sasuke assentiu novamente e observou o amigo seguir seu caminho junto com Pakkun. Dando meia volta, começou a seguir a direção em que deveria encontrar Sakura.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Itachi observava com seu Sharingan ativado qualquer movimento suspeito do alto do seu posto de observação, na copa de uma árvore. Praguejando baixinho contra a noite escura de lua nova, ele se perguntava se Pain estava mesmo certo quanto à localização de Orochimaru. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, determinar com precisão o esconderijo do lendário senin poderia levar mais de uma semana. Ou talvez Sakura tivesse mais sorte e já estivesse seguido alguma pista. Pensando bem, se isso tivesse acontecido, ela já teria entrado em contato com ele pelo rádio.

- E então, Itachi, alguma notícia da nossa presa?

Itachi olhou em volta, procurando o conhecido dono daquela voz. Encontrou-o em meio ao que parecia um tronco de árvore.

- Nada. Vocês confiam mesmo no informante que nos deu esta localização?

- Isso é com o Pain, eu só vim alertá-lo que o Jinchuuriki e o outro portador do Sharingan deixaram Konoha esta manhã.

- Sakura! – Itachi exclamou depois de um minuto de reflexão, esmurrando uma árvore próxima. – Eu sabia que essa mania de médica ninja ainda iria nos complicar.

- Não se preocupe – Zetsu o acalmou. – Ela é a isca perfeita. Eles estão vindo sozinhos e nós sabemos exatamente para onde se dirigem – completou com um sorriso cínico.

Subitamente, Itachi lembrou-se do rádio preso ao ouvido. Desligou-o antes de continuar:

- Mas ela acha que os dois estão mortos. Se Sakura descobrir que eles estão vivos e procurando por ela, ela não vai aceitar continuar com a missão.

- Não se preocupe com o Jinchuuriki, nem com o Uchiha – Zetsu replicou. – Dois de nós já estão a caminho para trazê-los até aqui. Sua missão é apenas manter Sakura ocupada com o Orochimaru.

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça e Zetsu desapareceu da mesma forma como surgira na floresta. Uma gota de chuva gelou o rosto do Uchiha, e ele decidiu que precisava verificar como Sakura estava. Chamando-a pelo rádio, não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

_Chikusho! _– xingou mentalmente e saiu correndo atrás de Sakura. Aquela chuva era um mau presságio; alguma coisa lhe dizia que seu irmãozinho idiota estava prestes a se meter onde não fora chamado.

Numa árvore próxima, Naruto lutava contra seu próprio assombro para não gritar, nem fazer qualquer ruído que denunciasse sua posição. Ele não conseguiu ouvir o que o membro da Akatsuki que encontrara na floresta conversava com o tronco de árvore, mas reconheceu-o imediatamente como o homem que puxara Sakura para o abismo onde todos julgavam que ela havia morrido.

Itachi começara a correr pelas árvores, e Naruto não teve outra alternativa se não segui-lo de longe.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura olhava atentamente ao seu redor. Uma missão de espionagem naquela noite seria um fracasso, estava muito escuro e logo começaria a chover. Entretanto, continuou fingindo que estava atenta a sua missão, não queria que seu perseguidor desconfiasse que ela já sabia da sua existência.

Uma coruja levantou vôo numa árvore próxima, e Sakura sorriu cinicamente. Seja lá quem fosse que estivesse atrás dela, era um ninja bem treinado, aproveitando os sons da floresta para aproximar-se cada vez mais. Ela tentou avisar Itachi pelo rádio, mas não recebia resposta. Atirou-o longe; mais um ruído, mais uma aproximação.

Sasuke aproveitava os ruídos e a escuridão da floresta para observar a kunoichi escondida entre as árvores cada vez mais de perto. Só podia ser Sakura... os cabelos rosados agora estavam compridos e presos por um coque, mas os movimentos, o corpo, o perfil do rosto quando ela se virava para o lado... só podia ser ela. Sentiu uma pontada no coração e um frio na barriga. O corajoso capitão da AMBU estava com medo de aproximar-se mais, de enfrentar seu passado. Felizmente, ele ainda estava com o uniforme da sua última missão e decidiu vestir sua máscara antes de prosseguir. Queria ouvir o que Sakura tinha a dizer sem que soubesse quem era seu interlocutor.

Ela atirou alguma coisa no chão, e ele aproveitou o pequeno ruído para aproximar-se mais e pegá-la de surpresa. Mas a kunoichi já estava bem alerta à presença dele e virou-se rapidamente, kunai em mãos.

Ele encarou os olhos verdes e perdeu a fala, não tinha mais dúvidas quanto à misteriosa médica ninja que usava o uniforme da Akatsuki.

- ANBU, hein? – A voz que ele só ouvia em seus sonhos chegou aos seus ouvidos pela primeira vez em cinco anos. – Finalmente Konoha se lembrou de mim.

Num movimento rápido, Sasuke conseguiu desarmá-la, e os dois desceram ao chão, ambos prontos para uma luta.

- Os ninjas da areia – Sakura concluiu. – Espero que tenham chegado a tempo. Aquele shinobi podia ter perdido a perna se o ferimento não fosse tratado logo.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, observando os movimentos dela enquanto calçava suas luvas e acumulava o chakra nas mãos. Era impressão sua, ou Sakura estava mais rápida? A quantidade de chakra visível com seu Sharingan era fenomenal, era preciso uma grande concentração para acumulá-lo de maneira tão rápida. Mas ela não parava de falar... irritante, como sempre.

- Não importa, não vou voltar a Konoha para descobrir.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar em algo mais, ele viu os punhos dela vindo em sua direção e só conseguiu desviá-los graças ao Sharigan, capaz de prever os movimentos da sua oponente. Mas Sakura não desistiu, e já o atacava pelo outro lado novamente. Sasuke conseguiu escapar por um triz.

A chuva começou a cair, apenas algumas gotas no início, mas ficando mais forte a cada segundo. Os dois ninjas pareciam não se importar, absortos em ler os movimentos um do outro. Sasuke apenas evitando os golpes poderosos de Sakura e pensando numa maneira de prendê-la sem machucá-la, a fim de obter as respostas que tanto queria.

_Quem é esse ninja de Konoha? _– Sakura pensava enquanto lutava. Ela estava fora da vila há muito tempo, mas não se lembrava de ninguém que pudesse ser tão rápido a ponto de prever seus movimentos com aquela chuva os cegando. Ninguém a não ser... _Não! Impossível! Não é o Kakashi-sensei, e além dele a única pessoa com o Sharingan em Konoha era o..._

Seus movimentos vacilaram, como se ela tivesse desistido de lutar. Quando menos percebeu, o AMBU a prendia entre uma árvore e o corpo dele. Ele era forte e a imobilizou facilmente, suas pernas presas nas pernas dele, os braços presos acima da sua cabeça com apenas uma mão dele, enquanto a outra segurava sua cintura.

- Sasuke? – ela sussurrou, em dúvida. Seu cérebro lhe dizia que isso era impossível, mas o coração começou a bater mais forte com aquela aproximação.

O AMBU, entretanto, não disse uma palavra. Ele imaginara aquele momento diversas vezes ao longo dos últimos cinco anos. Na sua mente, eles não precisavam lutar, mas sabia que assim que chegasse tão perto dela sua voz falharia. A mão que segurava a cintura dela subiu até o rosto molhado pela chuva e começou a acariciá-lo, como se para ter certeza que era mesmo real. Sakura inclinou a cabeça em direção à mão que a tocava, os olhos verdes assustados com a idéia de quem poderia ser aquele ninja mascarado, ou com a maneira como ela se entregava tão facilmente.

Sasuke não conseguiu mais se controlar. Levantou sua máscara, apenas o suficiente para descobrir a boca e a beijou. Sentiu o corpo de Sakura relaxar e se apoiar contra a árvore enquanto ele a beijava e, sem perceber, a mão que antes prendia os braços dela agora estava em seus cabelos, soltando-os do coque e se misturando com eles. A outra mão voltou para a cintura, puxando-a com mais firmeza contra ele, enquanto ela o abraçava com força para não cair. Sem dúvida, era a sua Sakura; o mesmo gosto, o mesmo cheiro.

- Sakura!

A voz de Itachi encheu a floresta ao longe, assustando qualquer criatura viva nas redondezas. Sakura abriu os olhos subitamente, mas não havia mais ninguém à sua frente. Com um suspiro, ela fechou os olhos novamente e recostou-se na árvore. _Será que fora tudo sua imaginação?_

- Sakura? Você está bem?

Ela abriu os olhos de novo, e Itachi estava bem a sua frente, no mesmo lugar onde o misterioso AMBU ocupara segundos atrás.

- Itachi? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou tentando entrar em contato com você pelo rádio e você não responde – ele disse, sério.

- Eu... eu... – Sakura começou a balbuciar, tentando procurar uma explicação. – Eu ouvi ruídos, achei que alguém estava me seguindo.

A expressão de Itachi ficou ainda mais preocupada, e ele começou a olhar para os lados, procurando por algum intruso.

- Não foi nada – ela explicou. – Eu o segui, mas acho que era apenas um animal da floresta. Meu rádio deve ter caído enquanto eu o perseguia.

Sakura não percebeu o rápido relance dele para cima, antes de voltar sua atenção para ela.

- Tem certeza – ele perguntou, sua expressão agora tornando-se mais carinhosa. – Nós estamos no território do Orochimaru, nada impede que ele tenha percebido nossa presença e mandado alguém para nos confundir.

Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos. Aquilo podia ser uma ilusão do Orochimaru? Não... era real demais para ser um genjutso.

Itachi estava ainda mais próximo quando falou de novo, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse alguma coisa a você, Sakura.

Seus lábios desceram até o pescoço dela, deixando pequenos beijos pelo caminho. Sakura se assustou com a impetuosidade dele; quando estavam numa missão eles jamais agiam como um casal, e isso a fez afastá-lo dela.

- Itachi! – ela o repreendeu.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto. – Com essa chuva, essa noite está perdida mesmo.

- Eu sei, mas...

Ele não deixou que ela continuasse, tomando seu rosto nas mãos e puxando-o para mais perto para beijá-la. Foi um beijo ávido, ardente, diferente do beijo terno e delicado que ela acabara de sentir minutos atrás.

- Itachi... não – ela pediu, desvencilhando-se dele. – Você mesmo disse que estamos num território inimigo. Não podemos nos distrair.

Um sorriso que ela não conseguiu distinguir apareceu em nos lábios dele.

- Você está certa – ele disse, puxando-a mais uma vez para si, mas desta vez com um ar protetor. – Vamos procurar um lugar mais apropriado para acamparmos essa noite. Não vamos encontrar nada com essa chuva.

Sakura deixou que ele a conduzisse para longe daquela árvore, ainda abalada com o encontro com o AMBU de Konoha, lutando contra todas suas emoções para pensar racionalmente que aquele não era o Sasuke. Não podia ser ele, embora ela só tivesse se sentindo daquele jeito nos braços dele, uma única vez, cinco anos atrás.

Sasuke desceu do alto da árvore assim que perdeu os dois de vista. Segundos depois, Naruto, que havia seguido Itachi até ali, também apareceu a sua frente. Felizmente para Sasuke, os dois ouviram toda a conversa entre Itachi e Sakura, o que o liberava de precisar repetir tudo o que ouvira.

Naruto abriu a boca para consolar o amigo, mas foi impedido com um gesto. Fingindo ignorar o beijo que testemunhara entre Sakura e o irmão que ele julgara morto, Sasuke chamou Pakkun.

- Pakkun, preciso de um favor.

O cachorro ninja assentiu, e ele continuou:

- Preciso que você encontre uma pessoa para mim. – Entregou um pedaço de pano rasgado e continuou: - Quando encontrá-lo, diga para chamar os outros e me encontrar aqui, o mais rápido possível. Se vamos ter que enfrentar o Orochimaru também, vamos precisar de ajuda.

O cachorro farejou um pedaço do pano e, mesmo com a chuva que começava a acalmar, saiu correndo em direção à pequena pista que recebera. Naruto apenas considerava Sasuke com o cenho franzido.

- Parece que essa noite trouxe muitas pessoas de volta a vida.

Foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse o resto da noite.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: ** OMG!!! Sasuke encontrou a Sakura!! Só não sei se era isso que vocês queriam... Deixem um review para eu saber :o)

Ah!!! Para os fãs de ItaxSaku, eu prometi que ia fazer uma fic contando como os dois ficaram juntos antes do início dessa fic. Ela já está postada com o título: "Sob a Luz do Alvorecer" – O link para a fic vocês encontram no meu profile. Espero que vocês gostem!

Eu também andei prometendo outra fic contando os acontecimentos logo após "Reencontro". Essa talvez demore um pouquinho, mas acho q sai anted de terminar esta aqui!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews. Vocês estão alimentando muito bem a minha fadinha, por isso que tá saindo tanta fic :o)


	8. Alvorecer

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Sakura e Sasuke têm muito a refletir._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 8:** Alvorecer

Sasuke não dormiu aquela noite. Seu coração estava divido; não sabia mais se amava Sakura ou se a odiava. E ainda havia os fantasmas de Itachi e Orochimaru, aqueles que ele acreditava mortos e vingados, e que só faziam com que ele odiasse Sakura ainda mais. Ele podia lidar com o fato dela estar na Akatsuki, imaginara mil e uma desculpas que ele pudesse aceitar para que ela tivesse abandonado Konoha. Mas traí-lo, e com o Itachi, era imperdoável.

As gotas de chuva em sua barraca ora esvaeciam, ora voltavam com toda força; pequenas marteladas em sua cabeça, lembrando-lhe do beijo entre ela e Itachi. Logo depois que ele achava tê-la recuperado, logo quando ele achava que poderia ser feliz... Logo ela, que um dia lhe garantira que o faria a pessoa mais feliz se ficasse ao lado dela...

Os roncos do companheiro ao lado não ajudavam em nada. Decidiu que precisava de ar fresco, caminhar, refletir, não importava o tempo lá fora. O dia já estava amanhecendo e as nuvens se dissipavam, finalmente levando a chuva embora. Ele seguiu a esmo, parando apenas quando chegou próximo a um lago, as águas avermelhadas com os primeiros raios do sol que acabava de nascer. A visão era linda, mas como um shinobi experiente, subiu até o alto de uma árvore para poder apreciá-la sem que sua presença fosse notada facilmente.

Precisava esquecer Sakura. Com Orochimaru e Itachi vivos, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para preencher sua mente e não podia deixar que uma traidora interferisse seus planos. Analisando sua situação friamente, se a Akatsuki tinha pistas sobre o paradeiro de seu antigo mestre, talvez ele devesse segui-los de perto, escondido, até ter a oportunidade de terminar o que julgava ter feito anos atrás. Depois, sobraria Itachi... e ela. Sabia que seu desejo de vingança não lhe traria paz, nem felicidade, mas agora ele tinha a certeza que não poderia viver no mesmo mundo que seu irmão, e se ela se colocasse entre os dois, sofreria as conseqüências.

Um ruído o fez acordar de seus devaneios, e ele observou com olhos estreitos uma figura se aproximar e parar bem a beira do lago. Era Sakura. Um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios quando uma brisa suave agitou os longos cabelos rosados e levou o perfume dela até ele. Odiou-se internamente por isso; a simples idéia de que era Itachi, o homem que tirou tudo o que ele tinha, quem tocava aquele rosto e beijava aqueles lábios fazia seu desejo de vingança voltar com uma força descomunal em seu peito.

Como ela podia fazer isso com ele? Como ela podia deixar que o homem que ela jurara matar agora a tivesse daquele jeito? Será que ele podia acreditar em alguma coisa entre todas que ela alguma vez lhe dissera? O manto preto de nuvens vermelhas que esvoaçava com o vento lhe dizia que não, que ela era uma traidora da sua vila. Como um capitão AMBU, ele deveria prendê-la e levá-la de volta a Konoha para julgamento, era o que a Hokage esperava dele. Mas aquela mulher à beira do lago, com aparência pura e inocente, era a chave para encontrar Orochimaru e Itachi. Era isso que sua mente dizia para explicar por que ele não aproveitava a distração dela para atacar. Entretanto, ele não conseguiu achar nenhuma explicação racional para ter saído de seu esconderijo e se aproximado dela.

Sakura estava parada à beira do lago, observando as nuvens vermelhas no horizonte. Aquilo a fazia lembrar do seu primeiro beijo em Itachi. Muita coisa acontecera desde então, e era apenas a ele que ela podia agradecer por ter se mantido sã todos aqueles anos. Mas agora, parecia que o fantasma de Sasuke a perseguia. Um boato sobre Konoha e ela já se punha a acreditar que ele pudesse estar vivo, vendo-o em florestas escuras, imaginando coisas que não poderiam ser reais. Mas era real. Nenhum genjutso seria tão forte a ponto de confundi-la daquele jeito, de fazê-la perder o sono e fugir da companhia de Itachi.

Ela fechou os olhos e se viu lembrando do beijo daquela noite pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez. Era tão diferente dos beijos de Itachi... Era quente e excitante, ao mesmo tempo que conseguia ser tão doce e terno. Ela não podia negar a semelhança que sentiu quando estava nos braços de Sasuke anos atrás, quando se entregou a ele pela primeira, e única, vez. Como ela ansiara por aquele toque, nem que fosse por apenas mais uma vez, mas sempre o julgara morto. Quantas vezes ela acordara no meio da noite, sonhando que ele a tocava e a beijava, ouvindo-o repetir inúmeras vezes que a amava... apenas para constatar que jamais o veria ou o tocaria novamente. Aqueles sonhos, ou pesadelos, só se foram depois que Itachi ocupara um lugar mais importante em sua vida. Ela jamais se enganara a ponto de dizer que o amava como um dia tinha amado o outro Uchiha, mas ela o respeitava. Eles formavam um casal, uma dupla, tinham um objetivo em comum... Não podia deixar que um fantasma do seu passado a deixasse se confundir, se desviar do caminho que escolhera para si.

Novamente, aquela sensação de que não estava sozinha.

- Sasuke?

Ele estancou assim que ouviu a voz de Sakura. Estava a poucos passos de distância, mas ela não se virou. Continuava encarando a alvorada.

- Por favor, não. Ele está morto há tanto tempo – ela continuou, a voz denunciando o choro embargado. – Estou cansada de ilusões, estou cansada de fantasmas me perseguindo...

Ele podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela, apenas ouvindo as falhas na voz rouca.

- Por favor, deixe-me viver... – A emoção tomou conta da sua voz, e ela não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente, sem se importar em parecer tão fragilizada. – Deixe-me ao menos me concentrar na tarefa de matar aquele que causou toda essa desgraça.

Esquecendo-se de todos os pensamentos rudes que acabara de ter sobre Sakura, aquelas palavras o atingiram como uma kunai em seu coração. Ele estava tão próximo, bastava esticar os braços para acalentá-la, para fazê-la parar de chorar. Apesar de tudo que presenciara naquela noite, ele ainda não conseguia vê-la sofrer; seu coração doía como doera no dia que ele a abandonara em Konoha.

- Sakura – ele falou -, eu não sou um fantasma.

Ela não se virou, mas ele percebeu que sua voz a fizera reagir.

- Eu não estou morto – ele continuou, falando devagar.

- Não pode ser – ela respondeu, sem coragem de se virar. – Eu vi a kyuubi... Eu vi quando ela... – Não conseguiu continuar.

- E eu vi Itachi caindo de um abismo e puxando você com ele – Sasuke retorquiu. – No entanto, parece que vocês dois estão vivos.

Sakura finalmente se virou, vagarosamente, como se recolhendo forças para conseguir encarar aquele que ela tanto desejou poder encontrar novamente.

Os olhos verdes chorosos encontraram os olhos pretos que pareciam jamais deixar escapar suas emoções. Ela não se conteve com apenas um olhar, levantou o braço para tocá-lo no rosto, constatando que ele era mesmo de carne e osso.

Sasuke se rendeu ao toque, inclinando-se contra a mão dela, inspirando seu cheiro, beijando sua pele macia.

- Então é verdade? – ela perguntou num sussurro. – O Sexto Hokage... O Jinchuuriki que aqueles ninjas falaram...

Sasuke assentiu em silêncio.

- Todo esse tempo – ela continuou –, eu achei que vocês estavam mortos.

- Nós também achamos que você... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. – Como você...O que aconteceu?

- Muita coisa – ela respondeu, baixando a cabeça e retirando a mão do rosto dele.

Um silêncio constrangedor pesou sobre os dois. Sasuke queria respostas, queria obrigá-la a responder todas as dúvidas que assombravam sua mente desde que descobrira que ela estava viva, mas não conseguia formular uma pergunta. Sakura estava confusa, ainda tentando assimilar todas as implicações do que acabara de constatar.

- Por favor – ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio –, vá embora.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar na reação dela.

- Eu não posso voltar a Konoha – ela continuou, ainda de cabeça baixa – e nem deixarei a Akatsuki. É o melhor para nós dois.

Ferido em seu orgulho, Sasuke deu meia volta e começou a caminhar de volta para seu acampamento, mas então parou e disse:

- Você disse que me amava.

Sakura levantou os olhos, mas encontrou apenas as costas dele.

- Eu não menti – respondeu.

Sasuke deu uma risada falsa e virou o rosto para ela.

- Por isso você se jogou nos braços do meu irmão?

Sakura abriu a boca para retorquir, mas não conseguiu formular uma resposta. Ele estava certo. No fundo, ela se culpava por ter se deixado levar pelas semelhanças entre os dois irmãos. Itachi fora a única mão amiga no período mais escuro de sua vida, e agora ela tinha certeza que o que sentia por ele nada mais era que gratidão. Mas não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo, e ainda havia seu compromisso com a Akatsuki.

- Eu achei que você estava morto – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Hã... – ele respondeu com sua risada falsa e continuou a se afastar.

Machucada pelo desprezo, Sakura gritou para as costas dele:

- Tudo o que eu fiz esses anos foi por sua causa! A única coisa que eu busquei foi vingança contra aquele que causou tudo isso!

Sasuke parou mais uma vez. Virando a cabeça devagar e estreitando os olhos, disse num silvo:

- Você tem uma noção bem peculiar de vingança, Sakura. Itachi deve estar se deliciando com isso.

Ela não se conteve e, como costumava fazer com Naruto quando ainda eram genins, partiu para cima dele, pronta para socá-lo. Mas Sasuke ativou seu Sharingan rapidamente e conseguiu parar a mão dela a milímetros do seu rosto, segurando-a fortemente pelo punho.

- Eu não vou machucá-la – ele disse, encarando-a com olhos frios – se você me responder algumas perguntas.

Sakura estreitou os olhos e tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas era inútil, e ele aumentou ainda mais a força em seu braço.

- Eu ouvi vocês dizendo que estavam atrás do Orochimaru. Ele está morto – Sasuke falou.

Sakura o avaliou com os olhos antes de responder:

- Ele não está morto. Kabuto usou o próprio corpo para se fundir a ele. – Um olhar de dúvida cruzou seu rosto quando continuou: - Naruto o encontrou anos atrás, eu achava que a Hokage e todos em Konoha estavam cientes disso.

- Chikusho – ele praguejou baixinho, soltando Sakura com um empurrão.

Ela se afastou, tomando o pulso machucado na outra mão e avaliando Sasuke assustada.

- E qual o interesse da Akatsuki no Orochimaru? Como vocês sabem que o esconderijo dele é aqui?

- Orochimaru já foi um de nós – ela respondeu. – Agora ele deve morrer, este é o preço para quem abandona a Akatsuki. E eu fiz questão de estar nesta missão.

- Orochimaru? – Sasuke perguntou, incrédulo. – Você está na Akatsuki por causa do Orochimaru?

- Foi ele o responsável por esse selo maldito no seu pescoço, não foi? – ela argumentou. – E além disso, eu devo a minha vida a eles.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Vendo que conquistara o entendimento dele, Sakura aproximou-se devagar e, quando estavam a um passo de distancia, ela prosseguiu:

- Nós conseguimos uma pista da localização dele com um informante. Não estamos certos se é confiável ou não. Esta é uma missão de reconhecimento apenas.

Sasuke levantou os olhos, encarando-a com uma expressão fria que a fez recuar um passo. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela expressão.

- Não tenha medo, Sakura. Eu não vou lutar com você.

Sakura não disse nada, um frio na barriga surgiu assim que cruzou com os olhos dele novamente.

- Eu também estou atrás do Orochimaru agora – ele continuou. – E quando terminar com ele, terei contas a acertar com o Itachi. É melhor você não ficar no meu caminho quando isso acontecer.

Sakura observou em silêncio o capitão AMBU, que tão terno fora na noite passada, agora afastar-se rudemente; seus antigos desejos de vingança novamente à tona. Antes de ela também voltar ao seu acampamento, entretanto, ainda gastou um tempo curando o pulso machucado. Não queria ter que explicar a Itachi o que causara aquilo.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Ah... Cap meio parado, eu sei... mas achei que algumas coisas deveriam ser ditas antes de começar a ação! Me perdoem...

Também gostaria de avisar que estou sem beta para as fics de Naruto. Minha beta oficial, além de atarefadíssima, só beta Harry Potter – não tive coragem de pedir para ela betar sobre um fandom que não conhece. Mas o que queria dizer é que me desculpem pelos erros horríveis que sempre acabam escapando. Pretendo revisar os caps antes de começar a escrever o próximo, então não liguem se eu começar a repostar caps antigos.

E muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Fico muito feliz com seus comentários (até mesmo os xingamentos ao Sasuke ou ao Itachi), e isso ajuda bastante a definir os próximos caps. Por favor, continuem revisando:o)


	9. A Volta do Time Hebi

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Agora Sasuke tem um novo objetivo e pretende contar com a ajuda de antigos companheiros._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 9:** A Volta do Time Hebi

Naruto acordou com a claridade repentina e uma estranha sensação em seu pescoço. Abrindo os olhos, ele constatou que não só sua barraca havia desaparecido, mas também uma espada enorme e muito afiada flutuava a milímetros do seu pescoço.

Ele levantou os olhos mas, embora o dono daquela espada lhe parecesse familiar, não reconheceu os dentes afiados que a risada cínica deixava aparecer. Foi a voz de Sasuke vinda ao longe que o fez recobrar a memória.

- Suigetsu? Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Os pássaros de Juugo são rápidos, e eu estava por perto. E então – ele continuou, virando-se para Naruto -, é por causa desse aqui que você nos chamou?

- Não – Sasuke respondeu. Quando Suigetsu fez que iria guardar a espada, entretanto, Sasuke o impediu com um gesto e, parando ao lado de Naruto, continuou: – Mas ele tem algumas respostas a nos dar.

- Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou ao virar o rosto para o amigo, confuso.

- Desde quando você e a Hokage sabem do Orochimaru? – Sasuke gritou para o companheiro que ainda tinha a espada de Suigetsu flutuando sobre o pescoço. – Quem mais em Konoha sabe disso?

Suigetsu olhou surpreso para Sasuke, e Naruto engoliu em seco antes de responder:

- Kabuto me procurou logo depois que você tentou matar o Orochimaru e passou todas as informações que tinha sobre a Akatsuki. Entretanto, como nem ele, nem a Akatsuki mostraram atividade nestes últimos anos, a vovó Tsunade achou melhor manter essas informações em segredo. Ninguém em Konoha sabe disso.

- Por quê? – Sasuke perguntou friamente.

- Ela ficou com medo que, se você soubesse, deixaria Konoha mais uma vez e iria sozinho atrás dele – Naruto respondeu vagarosamente, quase como se pedindo desculpas por ter escondido aquilo por tanto tempo.

Sasuke fez um longo silêncio e, depois de refletir, deu um sinal para Suigetsu, que levantou a espada que um dia fora de Zabuza e a guardou em suas costas, formando um xis com a Samehada, a antiga espada de Kisame.

- Ela estava certa – Sasuke disse, ajudando Naruto a se levantar. – Eu vou atrás do Orochimaru. Você pode voltar a Konoha se quiser.

- Mas... mas... – Naruto balbuciou, as mãos coçando a cabeça – e a Sakura?

Sasuke baixou os olhos, evitando o olhar curioso de Naruto.

- Ela não vai voltar – respondeu. – Não há motivos para continuarmos com uma missão inútil.

- Missão inútil? – Naruto repetiu, seus olhos brilhando com uma raiva repentina. Levantou-se rapidamente e, em segundos, já estava a menos de um palmo de Sasuke, encarando-o. – Então você acha que tudo que fizemos para trazer você de volta também foi inútil?

- Vocês podiam ter evitado muita coisa se tivessem desistido de mim – ele respondeu. – Sakura ainda estaria em Konoha, por exemplo.

- E você, Sasuke? Onde você estaria? – Naruto replicou, os olhos azuis mesclando para o vermelho em questão de segundos. – Você seria só uma casca para o Orochimaru. Se você ainda acha que eu ou a Sakura permitiríamos que isso acontecesse sem fazer nada para ajudá-lo, então você realmente nunca fez parte do nosso time.

Naruto se afastou, dando as costas para Sasuke e Suigetsu, que observava a tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Entretanto, o ninja da vila da névoa deixou um pequeno sorriso debochado cruzar seu rosto quando Naruto começou a resmungar:

- Quer dizer que você vai desistir dela só porque ela não se joga mais nos seus braços quando o vê? Só porque ela não idolatra mais o "Sasuke-kun"?

Assim que ele terminou a frase, Sasuke já o segurava pela gola do agasalho.

- Repita isso mais uma vez – ele ameaçou o amigo com a voz baixa e calma –, e eu terei um motivo para ser um renegado de Konoha.

A mão livre de Sasuke começou a brilhar com a formação dos raios do Chidori, enquanto Naruto começava a preparar sua nova variação do Rasegan. Felizmente, nenhuma das duas técnicas chegaram a ser concluídas, pois no segundo seguinte, Lee e Sai os separavam.

- Me larga, seu sobrancelhudo esquisito! – Naruto gritou para Lee, que o imobilizara com um golpe de taijutsu.

Sasuke conseguira se livrar de Sai, mas não a tempo de se livrar do Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu de Ino.

- Nós viemos aqui por ordem da Hokage para ajudá-los, e vocês já estão brigando como duas bichinhas enrustidas – Sai falou, para não perder a oportunidade de provocar Sasuke.

Irritado com a provocação, Sasuke lutou para se livrar do jutsu de Ino, e a kunoichi começou a se debater nos braços de Hinata, que estavam logo atrás do acampamento.

- Ino-chan – Hinata a chamou –, acho melhor você voltar ao seu corpo, antes que o Sai irrite o Sasuke-kun ainda mais.

Ouvindo a voz de Hinata, Naruto relaxou o corpo e Lee o libertou. O loiro foi correndo para perto da amiga.

- Hinata? A Hokage mandou mesmo vocês até aqui?

- Err... – ela respondeu, enrubescendo e mexendo os dedos das mãos nervosamente depois que Ino voltou ao próprio corpo. – Na verdade ela nos mandou para trazê-lo de volta antes da cerimônia de nomeação...

- Mas é claro que se a Sakura está mesmo viva – Ino a interrompeu -, nós não vamos voltar sem ela também. Aquela Testuda vai ter que me explicar muita coisa quando eu encontrar com ela.

- A Sakura que você conheceu está realmente morta, Ino – Sasuke afirmou, caminhando na direção delas. – Eu sugiro que vocês não enfrentem a Hokage e escoltem o Naruto de volta. Eu tenho meus próprios assuntos a resolver agora.

- O quê? – Hinata, Ino, Lee e Sai gritaram em uníssono.

- Eu não vou voltar para Konoha com vocês – Sasuke respondeu calmamente. – Eu e alguns amigos temos contas a acertar com Orochimaru que, aparentemente, também está vivo.

- Nós não estamos interessados no que você vai fazer – Sai replicou, juntando-se ao seu time ao lado de Ino e Hinata. – Nós viemos aqui por causa da Sakura, e não vamos voltar sem ela.

Naruto e os demais membros da equipe assentiram com a cabeça. Sasuke estreitou os olhos para Sai. Os dois, um sendo considerado substituto do outro por várias vezes, jamais se suportaram.

- Sasuke-kun!

A voz feminina fez todos se voltarem para a direção de onde ela vinha. Uma mulher de cabelos longos escuros e óculos, vestida com um short extremamente curto, encarava Sasuke com um sorriso incapaz de esconder sua alegria ao vê-lo. Ino e Hinata entreolharam-se, perguntando-se silenciosamente que relação estava escondida entre Sasuke e aquela mulher, enquanto os demais ficaram abobalhados, olhando para o par de pernas à frente deles.

Foi a voz debochada de Suigetsu que quebrou o silêncio:

- Karin! Por que eu não acho estranho que você conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?

Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu estava mesmo de passagem por aqui quando recebi o recado de Juugo. – Depois de considerá-lo por um instante, ela continuou: - E vejo que você não mudou nada, Suigetsu. Ainda compensando suas carências com espadas enormes, não é?

- Ora, sua...

Subitamente, o braço de Suigetsu cresceu para o dobro do tamanho original, e ele saiu correndo em direção a Karin, mas foi impedido por Sasuke, que se colocou no meio dos dois.

- Controlem-se vocês dois. Se o Juugo vir essa cena quando chegar vocês sabem o que pode acontecer.

Suigetsu voltou ao normal, e Karin relaxou os punhos. Os dois grupos permaneceram em silêncio, até que Sasuke resolveu tomar o controle da situação.

- Eu chamei Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo porque sei que eles têm o mesmo interesse que eu em ver o Orochimaru morto, desta vez para sempre – ele disse, encarando Naruto. – Se vocês realmente não vão desistir da Sakura, ela tem o mesmo interesse que nós. Podemos unir os dois grupos, mas para isso precisaremos esquecer nossas diferenças – terminou a frase olhando sério para Karin e depois para Suigetsu, que apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Nós formaremos dois times, então? – Hinata perguntou, um pouco tímida.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

- O Naruto fica comigo – disse, fazendo soar como uma ordem. – A Hokage o deixou sob a minha proteção e, além disso, o Orochimaru não tem interesse nele, ao contrário da Akatsuki.

- Se o seu plano é seguir a Sakura e a Akatsuki para chegar no Orochimaru, não vejo por que o Naruto estaria mais protegido com você – Sai replicou. – Se vamos mesmo unir os dois grupos, vamos segui-la juntos, assim o Naruto ficaria melhor protegido.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Não suportava a idéia de ver seu antigo substituto tão interessado em Sakura, e ainda junto com aquele esquisitão do Rock Lee. Entretanto, a muito contragosto, teve que admitir ele estava certo, e logo os dois grupos estavam discutindo o papel de cada um na nova missão.

Naruto, que permanecera em silêncio o tempo todo, se aproximou de onde Sasuke estava sentado e, enquanto os demais estavam distraídos, lhe perguntou em voz baixa:

- Você não está apenas atrás do Orochimaru, não é?

Ele não respondeu.

- Você ainda não desistiu da vingança – Naruto afirmou. – Por quê? Eu achei que você tivesse entendido que isso é inútil...

- Ele me tirou tudo o que eu tinha – Sasuke o impediu de continuar. – De uma forma ou de outra, ele conseguiu tirar de mim todos que eu amava.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke conseguia expor tanto seus sentimentos com alguém. Surpreso com a reação do amigo, Naruto resolveu falar:

- Eu também a vi com ele. Aquela não era a nossa Sakura... – Sasuke olhava para o chão, como se não o ouvisse. – Eles fizeram alguma coisa com ela, e se nós desistirmos dela assim tão facilmente, jamais a teremos de volta.

- Ela não vai voltar, Naruto – Sasuke respondeu. – Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso para você entender? Como membro da Akatsuki, ela não pode voltar. Mesmo que você conseguisse convencê-la a ir para Konoha, a Godaime já deixou claro que ela seria presa e julgada por traição. E a Akatsuki a caçaria como uma traidora, da mesma maneira que estão caçando o Orochimaru agora.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e seus olhos azuis voltaram a brilhar.

- Então, nós vamos atrás do Orochimaru e depois vamos derrotar os membros restantes da Akatsuki. Nós vamos salvar a Sakura deles e depois a levaremos para Konoha. Duvido que a vovó Tsunade vai prendê-la se nós dissermos que ela nos ajudou a derrotá-los!

Sasuke estava pronto para responder ao Naruto, mas desistiu. Pelo menos o otimismo inocente do amigo ajudaria todo o grupo de Konoha a se empenhar na missão. Ele se deixou contemplar a idéia de ter Sakura novamente em seus braços, de volta à sua vila, por um breve momento; até que a lembrança do seu irmão tocando nela veio à sua mente.

Irritado, levantou-se num salto e encontrou Karin parada logo atrás dele.

- Juugo está chegando – ela disse simplesmente. – Já posso sentir o chakra dele se aproximando.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Ufa! Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, teve atualização! Esse capítulo era para ser mais longo, mas não queria demorar ainda mais para a atualizar – compromissos de final de ano estão me deixando sem tempo para escrever. O lado bom é que boa parte do próximo capítulo já está quase pronta, e espero que seja atualizado logo, logo.

Bom, para quem ainda não sabe, nesse meio tempo eu reli o mangá para me inspirar neste cap e acabei ficando com uma raiva enorme do Sasuke. Para fazer essa raiva passar, eu escrevi uma NaruSaku (calma, não atirem os tomates podres ainda) com um dedinho de SasuSaku, afinal, a intenção era fazer o Sasuke sofrer mesmo! O nome da fic é "Desilusão" e basta clicar no meu profile para achar o link!

Depois de escrever uma NaruSasu, eu precisei de uma fic dedicada somente ao shipper SasuSaku, e aí saiu uma nova fic: "Recomeço" – já está com 3 caps e crescendo! Vou adorar se vcs derem uma passadinha por lá também!

Bom, acho que tudo isso explica o porquê de tanta demora em atualizar... Espero que tenham gostado do cap atrasado e, depois do último número da mangá, acho que não terei um bloqueio tão cedo!


	10. Uma Ajuda Inesperada

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Sakura e Itachi também ganham reforços..._

**Editando:** O ffnet sumiu com as minhas divisões dos caps, então tive que atualizá-lo de novo :S

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 10:** Uma Ajuda Inesperada

Assim que Sakura se aproximou do seu acampamento, observou que Itachi conversava com mais duas figuras que estavam de costas para ela. Os mantos pretos com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas a fizeram reconhecê-los imediatamente como Konan e Tobi, e ela franziu o cenho para Itachi, o único que a vira chegar.

- Sakura! – ele exclamou assim que ela se aproximou, interrompendo a conversa com os outros dois. – Onde você estava?

Os outros Akatsukis viraram-se para ela, e Sakura os cumprimentou com a cabeça, ignorando a pergunta de Itachi.

- Alguma notícia sobre o Orochimaru? – ela perguntou séria para os dois. – Ou vocês acham que eu e Itachi não somos capazes de dar conta de uma cobra velha?

Konan e Tobi se entreolharam, mas foi o segundo quem se aproximou dela e falou:

- Sakura-chan...

Ela estreitou os olhos para a máscara que a encarava; sempre que Tobi a tratava como criança era porque tinha assuntos delicados a discutir. Confirmando suas suspeitas, ele a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu alguns passos afastados dos outros dois. Quando parou, continuou em voz baixa:

- Nós recebemos uma notícia de Konoha que achamos que vocês deveriam saber...

- O Jinchuuriki ainda está vivo – ela o interrompeu.

Tobi assentiu com a cabeça, e continuou:

- Itachi nos contou que vocês já suspeitavam de alguma coisa.

- E o que isso afeta nossa missão? – Sakura perguntou rispidamente, fingindo que não se importava com o paradeiro de Naruto.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e só então respondeu:

- A Kyuubi ainda está selada nele.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. A Akatsuki ainda tinha os demais bijus em seu poder, mas sem a Kyuubi, eles eram praticamente inúteis.

- E Uchiha Sasuke está com ele – Tobi completou, vagarosamente.

Ela continuou com os olhos fixos no chão, em silêncio. Precisava fingir que aquela notícia a abalara quase como a visão de Sasuke em carne e osso na sua frente a abalara horas atrás.

- Quando Itachi a trouxe até nós – ele continuou, virando-se de costas para Sakura, para lhe dar alguma privacidade enquanto a garota assimilava a notícia –, ele nos convenceu a aceitá-la alegando que não apenas você era a garotinha que conseguiu derrotar Sasori-senpai, mas que foi você quem impediu que a Kyuubi se manifestasse totalmente quando Naruto a viu despencando daquele abismo. Da mesma forma que ficamos sabendo que você também conseguiu controlar o selo de Orochimaru a primeira vez que o jovem Uchiha tentou utilizá-lo. – Ele se virou para ela, fazendo-a encará-lo ao levantar o rosto dela pelo queixo. – Você tem um dom muito importante para garantir o sucesso da nossa missão...

- E vocês vieram até aqui, ao invés de mandar um aviso pelo Zetsu, para garantir que não vou voltar atrás? – ela perguntou, com um tom leve de ironia na voz.

Tobi respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Sakura podia apenas imaginar o sorriso cínico por trás daquela máscara.

- Você compreende que precisamos liberar a Kyuubi para completar nossa missão, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. – Que só assim conseguiremos garantir a paz entre as nações shinobis e impedir outras perdas desnecessárias, não é mesmo?

- Eu não vou abandonar a Akatsuki por causa do Naruto – ela replicou –, ou do Sasuke – completou, lentamente.

Tobi ficou em silêncio, avaliando-a por trás de sua máscara, e mais uma vez, Sakura só pode imaginar o sorriso aprovador dele.

- Muito bem – ele disse finalmente -, neste caso, acho que deve saber que os dois estão a sua procura. Na verdade, eles estão bem próximos de nós agora mesmo.

Sakura usou de todas as suas forças para fingir que continuava calma enquanto seu coração batia acelerado no peito.

- E isso significa que mais uma vez desistiremos da vingança contra o Orochimaru? – ela perguntou depois de um curto silêncio. – Você quer que voltemos nossa atenção à Kyuubi?

- Não – ele respondeu prontamente. – Você e Itachi continuarão com sua missão. Eu e Konan cuidaremos do Jinchuuriki e do Sharingan.

- Entendo – ela disse, encarando a máscara alaranjada. – Eu serei sua isca.

Uma risada invadiu os ouvidos de Sakura, e logo em seguida, Tobi continuou:

- Sakura-chan, tenho que admitir que a subestimei minutos atrás. Assim como Itachi, fiquei em dúvida quanto ao seu comprometimento com nossa organização.

- Itachi ainda tem assuntos mal resolvidos com o irmão – Sakura respondeu. – Se o Sasuke está realmente vivo, é de se esperar que ele se sinta ameaçado. Mas espero que depois dessa nossa conversa, você esteja convencido da minha lealdade – completou com um sorriso falso.

Tobi assentiu com a cabeça. Enquanto sorria, Sakura imaginava uma maneira de conseguir chegar ao Sasuke sem que nenhum de seus companheiros desconfiassem. A resposta estava a alguns passos de distância, na forma de um pássaro que caíra machucado do ninho. Era uma possibilidade mínima, mas ela tinha que tentar...

- Vamos – Tobi a chamou, apontando para trás –, Konan e Itachi estão nos esperando. Temos que programar nossos próximos passos.

- Vá na frente – ela respondeu. – Eu encontro vocês em um minuto.

Tobi franziu o cenho por trás de sua máscara, mas Sakura já estava ajoelhada no chão e com um pássaro ferido em suas mãos. Quando percebeu o chakra acumulado nas mãos dela, ele simplesmente voltou para Itachi e Konan, e os três a ficaram observando ao longe.

Sakura curou facilmente a asa quebrada, mas fingiu levar muito mais tempo que o necessário.

- Será que você pode me entender? – ela sussurrou para a ave. – Por favor, se você me entende, eu preciso que mande um recado para Juugo...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Humf! Ela sempre faz isso – Itachi reclamou para os outros dois companheiros enquanto Sakura permanecia agachada no chão com uma ave nas mãos. – Tenho certeza que foi essa mania dela em curar moribundos que alertou Konoha do seu paradeiro.

- Neste caso – Konan o interrompeu –, você deve agradecê-la. É graças a ela que os dois estão vindo ao nosso encontro.

- Você não tem do que reclamar, Itachi – Tobi completou, com um tom malicioso. – Ela se tornou uma bela mulher nos últimos anos... Aposto que não foi nenhum sacrifício ficar com a guarda dela...

Os olhares estreitos de Konan e Itachi o fizeram calar-se repentinamente. No instante seguinte, Sakura já estava ao lado deles com um sorriso inocente no rosto. O pássaro que estivera em suas mãos agora batia as asas rapidamente para longe.

- Desculpem – ela disse, sorrindo –, mas não podia deixar de ajudá-lo. Ele ia morrer com aquela asa quebrada...

Itachi lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante, mas ela já sabia que ele odiava isso e, algumas vezes, até fazia de propósito. Konan e Tobi simplesmente deram de ombros e logo começaram a discutir seus próximos passos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Como Karin previra, Juugo chegou ao lugar combinado por Sasuke algum tempo depois. Ele apenas cumprimentou os antigos integrantes do time Hebi com um aceno de cabeça e pareceu assustado ao perceber a presença de tantos ninja de Konoha. Entretanto, o Sharingan de Sasuke logo o fez voltar ao normal.

- Eles estão do nosso lado – Sasuke explicou. – Parece que Konoha tem interesse em alguém que também está atrás do nosso alvo.

Juugo assentiu e, mostrando um pássaro que trazia em seu ombro, falou com a voz baixa o suficiente apenas para Sasuke ouvi-lo:

- Eu me atrasei porque acabei recebendo outro recado para você, Sasuke-san.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho, quem mais poderia ter contato com Juugo além dele ou outro integrante do time Hebi?

- A ninja médica que curou meus braços – ele continuou. – Ela me pediu para alertá-lo que vocês estão sendo seguidos.

- Sakura? – Sasuke concluiu, olhando para os lados para ter certeza que mais ninguém os ouvia. – Mas como ela conseguiu...? O que mais ela disse?

- Ela pediu para que ele me procurasse – Juugo explicou, indicando o pássaro que ainda pousava sobre seus ombros largos. – Havia outros com ela, que estão atrás de você e do Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke ficou um momento em silêncio, pensando em Sakura. Ela não podia deixar a Akatsuki, mas estava se arriscando para lhe passar informações sobre o grupo. Ele estava colocando-a em perigo mais uma vez. Ela e o Naruto... Sentiu um aperto no peito, mas fechou os punhos com força para tentar espantar aquele sentimento de derrota e impotência e começou a pensar racionalmente.

- E eles sabem da nossa posição exata? – perguntou para Juugo.

O outro apenas deu de ombros.

Sasuke praguejou em silêncio. Sakura lhe dissera que estava atrás do Orochimaru, mas todos sabiam que o principal objetivo da Akatsuki era a Kyuubi. O que tudo aquilo significava? E agora que eles estavam em um número grande, seriam um alvo ainda mais fácil para ninjas experientes.

Mas antes de elaborar um plano para enganar seus perseguidores, ele precisaria que sua informante respondesse a mais algumas perguntas...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Você sabia, não é?

Itachi a encarou com uma risada cínica. Sakura estreitou os olhos ainda mais.

- Você não se mostrou nenhum um pouco surpreso com as notícias de Konan e Tobi. Há quanto tempo você está me enganando?

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, parando a poucos centímetros de distância, e a segurou pelo maxilar, impedindo-a de desviar os olhos dele.

- Você também não me pareceu muito surpresa com a notícia de que o meu irmãozinho está vivo. Pensando em mudar de lado, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se assustou com o tom ameaçador de Itachi, mas conseguiu fingir tranqüilidade ao responder:

- Minha missão é encontrar o Orochimaru, eu não vou desistir dela tão facilmente.

Itachi a soltou, virando-se de costas com aquela risada curta e falsa que tanto a fazia lembrar-se do Sasuke.

- Eu não vou desistir de você tão facilmente, Sakura – ele disse, ainda de costas para ela. – Lembre-se disso.

Ela o observou se afastar e montar um novo acampamento. Eles ainda seguiriam os planos iniciais de observar a floresta e localizar o esconderijo da nova forma de Orochimaru, o que significava que descansariam durante o dia e agiriam na escuridão. Konan e Tobi já os haviam deixado, eles investigariam a área em volta, a procura dos ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura fechou os olhos, desejando sorte a Sasuke e a Naruto. Ela os julgara mortos por tanto tempo... não podia deixar que os pegassem agora. Por cinco anos ela dissera a si mesma que alguns sacrifícios eram necessários, e que quando os planos da Akatsuki estivessem completos, ninguém mais precisaria sofrer como ela sofrera a perda das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. As nações shinobi finalmente entenderiam e...

De repente, o discurso de Pein lhe parecera tão infantil, mais ingênuo que ela própria ao acreditar naquelas palavras. Foram aquelas palavras que a fizeram treinar intensamente sob a tutela de Itachi, desenvolvendo seus jutsos e mutilando-se e curando-se incansavelmente a fim de evitar os ataques do Magekyou Sharigan. Foram aquelas idéias que a fizeram acreditar que sua vida ainda tinha um propósito quando pensou que jamais veria Sasuke novamente.

Mas Sasuke nunca esteve morto. Nem o Naruto, o principal alvo da Akatsuki. Ela estivera sendo enganada o tempo todo. Eles estiveram treinando-a porque precisavam de alguém para controlar o portador da Kyuubi e o portador do selo amaldiçoado. Mas o que eles jamais entenderiam é que o Naruto e o Sasuke faziam parte do seu time, e talvez já estivesse na hora do time 7 voltar a ativa...

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Cap curtinho, mas é porque originalmente era para ele ser a segunda parte do cap anterior. Prometo mais palavras e mais cenas fofas para o próximo! XD

**N.A. #2:** Vocês não estão estranhando todo esse povo em volta do escoderijo do Orochimaru e ele ainda não percebeu nada?

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	11. Alianças Duvidosas

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Sasuke e Sakura encontram-se mais uma vez..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 11:** Alianças Duvidosas

Sasuke passou o resto do dia elaborando as próximas ações dos dois times sob sua liderança. Se havia membros da Akatsuki procurando por eles, deveriam tomar o maior cuidado para não serem vistos, e ele concluíra que para isso deveriam se dividir em grupos menores e atuar em diferentes horários do dia. Como capitão ANBU, ele já estava acostumado a elaborar diferentes táticas de ataque e a pensar rapidamente em alterações dos planos iniciais. Por fim, acabou decidindo que o grupo de Konoha procuraria por indícios da localização exata de Sakura durante o dia, enquanto que o Time Hebi, interessado em Orochimaru, agiria a noite. Para evitar a movimentação de grupos grandes, facilmente identificáveis pela Akatsuki, cada grupo ainda seria dividido em dois, resguardados entre si pelos times com diferentes missões. Desta maneira, enquanto um time estaria no seu período de descanso, haveria outro por perto alerta quanto à presença da Akatsuki. O plano parecia simples, o problema seria decidir como juntar seu antigo time Hebi para trabalhar em conjunto com os ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto ficaria no grupo dele; afinal, a segurança do futuro Hokage estava sob sua responsabilidade. Para certificar-se que o amigo estaria em segurança quando ele não pudesse estar por perto, o Byakugan de Hinata seria extremamente útil. Juugo parecia então o próximo membro a ser adicionado à sua equipe, uma vez que apenas Sasuke seria capaz de controlá-lo com seu Sharingan. Entretanto, isso faria com que Suigetsu e Karin tivessem que trabalhar juntos, e ele não confiava nisso. Sem opção, os times se dividiram em Naruto e Hinata, de Konoha, junto com Karin e Sasuke, enquanto Suigetsu e Juugo seguiriam com Ino, Lee e Sai. Caso alguma coisa acontecesse com Juugo, Sasuke calculou que Lee, Sai e Suigetsu conseguiriam imobilizá-lo a tempo de Ino poder entrar na mente dele, e assim não precisariam recorrer ao Sharingan.

Quando se separaram dos outros, Sasuke e Karin seguiram cuidadosamente pela floresta, buscando, além de um esconderijo seguro, evidências da presença de algum membro da Akatsuki atrás deles. Como Karin não sentiu a presença de mais nenhum chakra além dos de Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke respirou aliviado pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Sasuke-kun! – Ele ouviu a voz de Karin bem ao lado dele enquanto ainda estava de olhos fechados. – Finalmente estamos sós... Podemos aproveitar enquanto os bakas de Konoha procuram pela traidorazinha e relembrar os velhos tempos.

Ele abriu os olhos para dar de cara com o sorriso malicioso de Karin que, sem os óculos, começava a se aproximar cada vez mais. Franzindo o cenho, Sasuke a afastou com um leve empurrão.

- Ela não é uma traidora – ele defendeu Sakura. – Se você não quiser participar desta missão, eu entendo. Você pode partir, Karin.

A kunoichi recolocou os óculos e o analisou por alguns instantes em silêncio. Com um sorriso cínico no rosto, finalmente falou:

- Ela faz parte da organização que está atrás de você e do seu amigo, e você ainda a defende. Você continua cego por ela, não é, Sasuke?

Ele não respondeu. Karin aproximou-se dele novamente, desta vez falando ao seu ouvido:

- Eu sei que era nela que você pensava cada vez que me procurava, Sasuke-kun – acrescentou o sufixo com um tom de ironia na voz. – Tem certeza que não quer relembrar nossos velhos tempos?

- Esqueça, Karin – ele disse, afastando-a de si com as mãos. – Eu não a chamei aqui para isso.

Ela estreitou os olhos, um brilho de raiva encarava os olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Você realmente acha que ela ainda pensa em você? – Karin perguntou, cínica. – Dentro da Akatsuki, ela deve ter tido muitas oportunidades de esquecer um namoradinho de infância...

- Karin! – Sasuke a interrompeu, levantando a voz. – Eu estou aqui como Capitão ANBU, com ordens expressas de proteger o futuro Hokage. O único motivo de ter reunido o Time Hebi foi porque tive a informação de que o Orochimaru ainda está vivo, e sei que todos vocês me ajudariam a acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

Karin ficou em silêncio, os olhos arregalados com a expressão de raiva de Sasuke.

- Eu realmente espero que você não tenha inventado essa missão por causa dela – ela disse quando Sasuke pareceu se acalmar. – Eu não pretendo perder você para ela mais uma vez.

Sasuke abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela já havia dado meia volta e sumido para dentro da floresta. Com um suspiro cansado, ele verificou que estava escurecendo rapidamente e que era a sua vez de deixar o acampamento e supostamente seguir atrás de pistas do Orochimaru. Pelo menos era o que Karin deveria estar fazendo, assim como Suigetsu e Juugo no outro grupo.

Assim que Naruto e Hinata chegaram, sem qualquer indício de Sakura ou Itachi, Sasuke partiu para a sua missão. O que ele não revelara a ninguém era que sua missão, na verdade, era conseguir mais informações sobre a Akatsuki com sua mais nova espiã. A única pista que ele tinha de Sakura era o lago onde se encontraram na noite anterior, pelo menos lá ele a encontrara sozinha. Se a encontraria novamente, longe dos demais Akatsukis, ele não sabia, só lhe restava esperar. Infelizmente, ela não tinha o mesmo talento de Juugo para contar com pássaros novamente.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Quando a noite caiu, Sakura e Itachi se separaram como na noite anterior para continuar sua busca por pistas do paradeiro de Orochimaru. Nas primeiras horas, Sakura concentrou-se em perceber a presença de Konan ou Tobi perseguindo-a, até que chegou a conclusão que não estava sendo vigiada. Certa de que estava sozinha, ela seguiu para o único lugar onde Sasuke podia pensar em encontrá-la, considerando que ele tentaria encontrá-la novamente caso sua mensagem tivesse conseguido chegar até ele.

A noite estava quase tão escura quanto a anterior, e era impossível enxergar qualquer coisa a um palmo de distância na região em volta do lago, mesmo para olhos já habituados a vigilâncias noturnas. Sakura agachou-se à beira d'água, tentando visualizar seu reflexo enquanto simplesmente esperava por alguém que ela nem mesmo sabia se viria. Alguém que ela já se acostumara a esperar ou sentir falta, mas que agora sabia que seu coração jamais a deixaria esquecê-lo.

- Por que a Akatsuki está atrás de mim? – a voz fria e forte soou por trás dela.

Ela não o ouvira se aproximar, e confiava nas habilidades shinobi dele o suficiente para saber que se ele se arriscara a falar com ela, era porque também não estava sendo seguido. O coração de Sakura bateu forte no peito e ela respirou aliviada; ele havia recebido o recado.

- Você é muito especial para eles – ela respondeu, ainda mirando a água. – Você não apenas possui o Sharingan, mas também tem o selo que o deixa ainda mais poderoso. Eles acham que você é o único que poderá controlar a Kyuubi se algo der errado.

- Eles? – Sasuke perguntou. – Eu pensei que _você_ era uma deles.

Sakura não respondeu, mas uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto, e Sasuke não pode deixar de notá-la quando ela causou pequenas ondulações na superfície do lago.

- Quem exatamente está atrás de mim e do Naruto? – ele continuou, fingindo ignorar a lágrima dela.

- Konan e Tobi – Sakura respondeu, ainda de costas para ele. – Você deve tomar cuidado, ela é muito hábil com origamis, e o Tobi... bem... ele também possui o Sharingan.

Ela ouviu alguns passos atrás dela, ele estava se aproximando.

- Obrigado – ele disse para suas costas. – Graças ao seu aviso, nós pudemos tomar algumas providências para não sermos rastreados. E agora que sei exatamente quem é o nosso inimigo, ficará ainda mais fácil despistá-los.

Por um momento, a única coisa que se ouvia por perto eram os pequenos ruídos da floresta. Sasuke continuou parado atrás de Sakura, que permanecia abaixada à beira do lago.

- Você tem que convencer o Naruto a voltar para Konoha – ela disse de repente. – Vocês não conseguirão enganá-los por muito tempo. Ele estará mais seguro lá.

- Ele não vai voltar para Konoha sem você – Sasuke respondeu, friamente. – Ele ainda acredita que nós podemos voltar a ser um time um dia.

Sakura finalmente virou-se para encarar Sasuke, e sorriu tristemente.

- Ele nunca desistiu de nós, não é?

- Ele é um dobe – Sasuke retrucou, sério.

Ela baixou os olhos, encarando o chão, e seu sorriso se apagou. Permaneceu mais um instante em silêncio até que se levantou e o encarou novamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, as orbes negras desviaram-se das verdes, ainda brilhantes com as lágrimas.

– Por que você está fazendo isso, Sakura? Por que se arriscar para ajudar aqueles que você ignorou por tanto tempo?

- Eu já disse que achava que vocês estavam mortos – ela se defendeu.

- Você acreditou que eu e o Naruto estávamos mortos – Sasuke continuou, virando-se novamente para ela e levantando a voz num tom de indignação –, mas e quanto a Konoha? Você abandonou a própria vila, deixou todos os seus amigos para trás, para se juntar àqueles que querem destruí-la. Esta não é a Sakura que eu conheci.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele, que a abandonara daquele jeito, sem nenhuma piedade, para seguir seu desejo de vingança, agora era incapaz de entender seus motivos? Ela fizera tudo aquilo por ele, para vingá-lo, do mesmo modo que ele uma vez partira atrás de vingança... Eles já deviam ter aprendido que correr atrás de uma vingança os afastaria cada vez mais um do outro.

- Eu o perdoei quando você nos abandonou – ela respondeu, a voz também um pouco elevada. – Eu o amava o bastante para perdoá-lo, mas parece que você não é capaz do mesmo...

- Eu não posso perdoar o fato de você se deixar enganar pelo Itachi – ele a cortou.

- Eu entendo – Sakura respondeu, desviando os olhos para o chão. – Nós ficamos cegos atrás de nossas vinganças, e isso só nos afastou.

Sasuke observou o rosto que tanto o perseguira em seus sonhos nos últimos cinco anos. Mesmo sob a fraquíssima luz da lua, ela conseguia ser mais bela que qualquer imagem que ele ainda guardava em sua mente. Segurando-a pelo queixo, ele a fez levantar o rosto e encará-lo novamente.

- Foi você quem pediu para que eu me afastasse – ele disse. – Ontem, neste mesmo lugar, você preferiu continuar com o meu irmão.

- Eu não posso deixar a Akatsuki agora – ela respondeu –, nem voltar para Konoha. Eu não preferi o Itachi, mas eu tenho que fingir que ainda acredito nele...

Ela não conseguiu impedir que mais lágrimas jorrassem de seus olhos e, sem pensar, se viu abraçando Sasuke fortemente e enterrando a cabeça em seu peito. Sem alternativa, ele devolveu o abraço, envolvendo-a com os braços e brincando com algumas mechas rosadas que teimavam em fugir do coque que ela usava para prender os cabelos compridos. Ela ainda tinha o mesmo perfume que ele se lembrava, e ainda era a única capaz de fazer com que o mais temido shinobi de Konoha se desviasse de seus propósitos apenas para vê-la sã e salva.

Sasuke a apertou ainda mais contra o peito e sorriu, lembrando-se de quando ainda eram genins. Ele sempre fez questão de ignorá-la, de respondê-la apenas por monossílabos, tudo para que ela não o desviasse de sua vingança. Ele teve que deixá-la para prosseguir com seus planos, e agora, tudo o que queria era tê-la em seus braços, como naquele momento. Mas para isso, ele teria que não apenas matar o irmão que julgara morto, mas os demais Akatsukis remanescentes...

- Acho que depois de tudo, eu ainda sou aquela menina fraca e irritante que você tanto odiava – Sakura balbuciou entre as lágrimas, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

Ele a afastou apenas alguns centímetros, fazendo-a encará-lo, e então sorriu:

- Sakura... Eu ouvi histórias suficientes sobre você nos últimos anos que me dizem que você nunca foi fraca. – Aproximando-se mais do rosto dela, ele ainda murmurou: - E eu nunca a odiei.

Ela virou o rosto rapidamente na direção dele, e seus lábios se encontraram facilmente. Nenhum dos dois ousou se afastar, e eles aprofundaram o beijo, esquecendo-se de suas vigilâncias por um único instante.

- Ku ku ku...

A risada bem conhecida pelos dois fez com que eles voltassem ao estado de alerta, afastando-se rapidamente um do outro e procurando na direção do som.

Orochimaru, agora sem mais nenhum traço do antigo corpo de Kabuto, estava parado bem a frente deles. Sasuke e Sakura tentaram se mover, mas estavam presos em algum genjutso que ainda não conseguiam reconhecer.

- Você estava certa – Orochimaru falou para uma figura escondida nas sombras. – O nosso Sasuke-kun ainda é previsível quando se trata de seus amiguinhos de Konoha...

A figura que estava escondida aproximou-se um pouco mais, e tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke arregalaram os olhos, surpresos, quando a reconheceram.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, Karin – Orochimaru comentou, sorrindo.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Elas realmente me ajudaram bastante a escrever esse cap.!

Eu sei que ainda estou devendo uma explicação decente do que aconteceu para a Sakura acreditar que o Sasuke e o Naruto estavam mortos e vice-versa. Eu estava pensando em fazer isso em forma de flash-back, mas acabei decidindo escrever mais dois capítulos para a fic "Reencontro". Por isso não estranhem se a fic não aparecer mais como completa – em breve eu devo adicionar mais um ou dois caps nela. Ah, claro! Isso significa que talvez o próximo cap possa atrasar um pouquinho mais...

**Editando:**

Acabei de postar o cap que falei acima como uma nova fic. A série "Reencontro" agora está quase completa! Para quem ainda não leu as outras fics, aí vai a ordem cronológica delas:

1. Reencontro

2. Vingança

3. Sob a Luz da Alvorada

4. Retorno a Konoha


	12. A Volta do Time 7

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__Sasuke e Sakura foram encontrados por Orochimaru. Mas o time 7 ainda tem uma esperança._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 12:** A Volta do Time 7

- Naruto-kun!

Uma voz doce e suave soava ao longe em sua mente. Naruto virou-se de lado no incômodo saco de dormir, tentando descobrir que voz era aquela.

- Naruto-kun! – a voz insistiu, agora um pouco mais forte.

- Hinata-chan... – ele murmurou, ainda dormindo.

Um sorriso formou-se no rosto de Naruto assim que a imagem da amiga apareceu em seus sonhos, lembrando-lhe do beijo súbito que ela lhe dera antes de partir. Aquilo fora tão repentino e o pegara de surpresa; ele jamais imaginara que a doce Hinata podia gostar dele daquele jeito um dia. Na verdade, ele também se surpreendera ao pensar em Hinata como algo mais que uma amiga. Mas – ele pensava em seus sonhos – ela tinha lábios deliciosos, e ele se lembrou de como precisou saboreá-los mais uma vez naquele dia, também a pegando de surpresa.

- Naruto-kun!! – Aquela voz insistente gritava em seu ouvido, e ele sentiu seu corpo ser chacoalhado enquanto tentava dormir.

- Chikusho – ele praguejou enquanto se sentava no saco de dormir e esfregava os olhos.

Assim que os abriu, viu Hinata a sua frente, as bochechas estavam muito vermelhas, e o seu byakugan ativado.

- Hinata-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado, esquecendo-se instantaneamente dos seus sonhos.

- Acho que sim – ela respondeu, perdendo a timidez quando o assunto era a sua missão. – Acho que o Sasuke-san e a Sakura-san podem estar perigo.

- A Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou, arregalando os enormes olhos azuis.

- Sim – Hinata respondeu. – Eu consegui ver os dois com o byakugan, mas... eles estão muito longe e não tenho certeza... Acho que tem mais alguém com eles, e eles pareciam presos...

Naruto se levantou no mesmo instante.

- Nós temos que ir atrás deles! – gritou.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e, então, replicou:

- Mas temos que encontrar os outros. Não sei exatamente quantos estão com eles, e não podemos enfrentar um inimigo desconhecido sozinhos.

- De quantos você acha que precisamos? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Hinata o considerou em dúvida, mas o futuro Hokage começou a fazer selos com as mãos, e ela logo entendeu do que ele estava falando.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Em pouco tempo, a região em volta deles foi povoada por inúmeros Narutos, todos berrando que estavam prontos para salvar o Sasuke e a Sakura. Hinata apenas olhava em volta admirada, seu byakugan ainda ativado.

- É só você nos guiar, Hinata-chan – o verdadeiro Naruto disse.

- Hai – ela respondeu, concentrando-se na direção onde os percebera pela primeira vez.

Assim que visualizou novamente o Sasuke e a Sakura, que ainda pareciam imobilizados, Hinata começou a correr, e o exército de Narutos atrás dela. Em pouco tempo as formas ficaram mais nítidas, e ela reconheceu o Orochimaru e a kunoichi que lhe fora apresentada como uma antiga companheira de grupo do Sasuke, da época em que ele ainda estava na Vila do Som. Hinata fez sinal para que se aproximassem com mais cautela, mas a discrição ainda era inexistente no Uzumaki. Vários clones do loiro logo rodearam o grupo formado por seus amigos, Orochimaru e Karin, arrancando uma nova risada do velho sannin.

- Ku ku ku... Parece que essa nova garota da Akatsuki é capaz de atrair duas presas numa mesma armadilha – sibilou, virando-se em direção à Sakura. – Agora entendo por que o Itachi a guardava com tanto zelo.

- Desgraçado! – um dos clones de Naruto gritou. – Você vai pagar por tudo que fez aos meus amigos!

Uma dezena de clones partiram ao ataque, todos facilmente derrotados por um único golpe de Orochimaru.

- E a criança Jinchuuriki continua o mesmo hiperativo de sempre – o sannin provocou, falando calmamente. – Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Mais alguns clones rodearam o grupo e atacaram novamente, apenas para serem derrotados mais uma vez. Hinata permaneceu escondida e logo percebeu o plano do seu companheiro. Através do byakugan, ela conseguiu perceber de onde vinha o chakra que mantinha Sasuke e Sakura imobilizados; Karin os prendia com um jutsu que ela não conhecia. Mas graças à luta inútil de Naruto contra o Orochimaru, sua presença permaneceu despercebida mesmo para a kunoichi especialista em identificar chakra, que provavelmente confundiu Hinata com mais um clone do Naruto.

A herdeira do clã Hyuga aproximou-se vagarosamente de Karin, que observava seu mestre lutar contra os inúmeros Narutos distraidamente. Ela estava nervosa, era a primeira vez que saía numa missão sem seus companheiros, Shino, Kiba e Akamaru, e não poderia contar com as técnicas deles caso alguma coisa desse errado. Girou os olhos uma última vez para o verdadeiro Naruto, ele estava contando com ela. Ele dependia dela para ajudar seus amigos, os únicos amigos que ele conhecera quando todos os outros na vila viravam as costas para ele. Os amigos que por tanto tempo ele julgara impossível reunir novamente, e que ela passou anos consolando-o e ouvindo seus lamentos por eles. Talvez, ajudando a Sakura, ela perdesse o Naruto para sempre, mas se isso o faria mais feliz, ela daria tudo de si para que o time 7 pudesse se reunir uma vez mais.

- Naruto-kun – ela sussurrou para si mesma, fechando os olhos –, eu vou ser forte por você. Porque esse é o meu jeito ninja!

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Karin estava bem a sua frente, de costas para ela.

- Juukendou Hakke Ni Shou!

O jutsu do clã Hyuga. Hinata atingiu Karin com apenas dois golpes, fazendo a kunoichi virar-se para trás.

- Yon Shou!

Quatro golpes. Karin, especialista em técnicas de longa distância apenas, se viu incapaz de se defender.

- Hachi Shou!

Oito golpes. Com os pontos de chakra fechados, ela não conseguia mais manter o jutsu que impedia os movimentos de Sasuke e Sakura. Naquele ponto, Orochimaru tentou impedir a Hinata de continuar seu golpe, mas os inúmeros Narutos continuavam aparecendo de todos os cantos da floresta, obrigando o sannin a se defender.

- Juuroku Shou!

Dezesseis golpes, e Karin estava derrotada antes mesmo que Hinata terminasse sua técnica.

Assim que se viu livre, Sakura correu para onde Karin e Hinata lutavam e ajudou a Hyuga a prender sua adversária, garantindo que ela não as trairia uma segunda vez.

- Pode deixar que eu a vigio – Hinata disse para Sakura. – Junte-se ao seu time, eles estão precisando de você.

Sakura a encarou em dúvida, e Hinata acenou com a cabeça para trás dela. Ela virou na direção que lhe foi apontada para encontrar Sasuke com sua espada empunhada, ameaçando Orochimaru, e uma parede de Narutos entre os dois.

"_Eles estão precisando de você_" – a voz de Hinata ecoava na mente de Sakura repetidamente. _Eles..._ Seu verdadeiro time...

Os clones rapidamente desapareceram quando Orochimaru, também empunhando sua espada, avançou contra o Sasuke. Enquanto o antigo mestre e aprendiz lutavam, Naruto preparou sua nova versão do Rasengan e correu para atingir o sannin. Sakura observou os dois amigos lutando juntos como jamais imaginara que veria novamente e sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Eles nunca deixaram de ser um time... Sasuke atacava e se defendia com movimentos calculados e precisos, enquanto o Naruto continuava com os seus golpes estrondosos, embora agora parecia que ele conseguira controlar perfeitamente sua enorme quantidade de chakra, e ela continuava apenas admirando os dois, à distância.

Mas ela não era mais aquela menina que precisava se esconder atrás do Sasuke, ou apenas a única médica da equipe que deveria estar sempre protegida porque não poderia se ferir. Analisando atentamente a posição de cada um, Sakura observou como, mesmo concentrado na luta contra o Sasuke, o Orochimaru conseguiu desviar do ataque massivo do Naruto, sendo atingindo apenas em um braço. Embora não fosse totalmente eficaz, o ataque do Naruto lhe deu a deixa perfeita para o seu golpe. Preocupado em desviar do Rasengan e dos golpes do Sasuke, Orochimaru percebeu tarde demais o terceiro ataque, e com todo seu chakra acumulado nos punhos, Sakura correu na direção daquele que ela jurara vingança, atingindo-o com uma força que o lançou para bem longe de onde seus antigos companheiros lutavam.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto exclamou assim que ela parou ao lado dele. – Eu já tinha esquecido como era perigoso deixá-la irritada – acrescentou baixinho.

Ainda na mesma posição em que acertara o Orochimaru, ela virou a cabeça para o lado dele e respondeu:

- Eu jurei que mataria aquele que causou toda a nossa separação, Naruto. E ele está logo ali na frente.

Naruto a considerou com um misto de alegria, por finalmente reencontrar a amiga que por tanto tempo ele achara que estava morta, e de receio com a expressão dura e séria com que ela o respondera. A meiga Sakura-chan que ele um dia jurara proteger já não existia mais.

- Aquele não é o Orochimaru. – Sasuke apareceu entre os dois. – É apenas uma sombra do que foi o antigo sannin. Mesmo com todo seu conhecimento, parece que o Kabuto não conseguiu revivê-lo totalmente.

- Mas o que resta dele está lá, não é? – Sakura interveio. – Se ainda há um pouco daquele monstro vivo, eu vou garantir que ele nunca mais se meta no meu caminho.

Ela deu um passo em direção onde o corpo do Orochimaru fora arremessado, mas foi impedida quando Sasuke a segurou pelo braço.

- Sakura, espere! Ele já está morrendo – Sasuke explicou. – Cinco anos no mesmo corpo fez com que ele perdesse grande parte do poder que Kabuto conseguiu recuperar quando o derrotei pela primeira vez.

Sakura virou-se para ele e continuou observando-o em dúvida.

- Foi nossa busca por vinganças inúteis o que nos separou – ele continuou. – Talvez o certo seja apenas nós esquecermos de tudo.

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto aproximou-se dos dois. – Nós só conseguimos derrotar o Orochimaru porque lutamos juntos! Se ele está mesmo enfraquecido como diz o Sasuke, ele não vai mais se meter com a gente enquanto estivermos unidos.

Os olhos de Sakura deixaram Sasuke para pousarem na figura sorridente do Naruto. Ela não o via a tantos anos, e ele ainda continuava o mesmo otimista de sempre. Não pode deixar de sorrir com as palavras do amigo, e as lágrimas logo começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

- Já está na hora de você voltar – Naruto continuou. – É muito chato sair em missão sozinho com o teme...

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para o Naruto, mas logo os três começaram rir. Um pouco distante, ainda mantendo a Karin presa, Hinata também ficou feliz por ver o Naruto sorrindo sinceramente pela primeira vez em anos. O time 7 estava novamente reunido.

Tudo parecia bem, mas eles estavam esquecendo que ainda havia a Akatsuki atrás deles...

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Eu amei cada uma delas e só não respondi as de quem não estava logado e, por isso, não apareceu o link para reply.

Mil e um pedidos de perdão pela demora em atualizar. Eu tinha uma viagem programada que ocupou grande parte do meu tempo no mês passado e não queria escrever esse cap na pressa. Vou tentar ser mais assídua nos próximos!

Ah... e eu sei, vocês queriam ver a Sakura derrotando a Karin, mas preferi deixar a grande cena para o Kishimoto, ele sabe o que faz (eu acho). Mas se quiserem xingar, é só deixar uma review! :P

E para quem leu o cap anterior antes de eu editar as notas, acabei publicando o cap sobre a suposta morte de Itachi e Sakura como uma nova fic. A série "Reencontro" agora está quase completa! Para quem ainda não leu as outras fics, aí vai a lista com a ordem cronológica delas:

1. Reencontro

2. Vingança

3. Sob a Luz da Alvorada

4. Retorno a Konoha

(links no meu profile)


	13. Itachi e Sasuke

**Retorno a Konoha**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__O time 7 está de volta, mas até quando?_

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 13:** Itachi e Sasuke 

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto deixou seus amigos e correu para a Hyuuga, que ainda mantinha guarda sobre a Karin. – Você lutou muito bem!

Hinata sorriu timidamente, sentindo que suas bochechas esquentavam como há muito tempo não acontecia mais quando o Naruto falava com ela.

- O... Obrigada, Naruto-kun – ela respondeu, balançando os dedos nervosamente na frente do rosto.

Os dois ficaram sorrindo em silêncio, querendo aproximar mais um do outro, mas com certo receio de uma atitude mais precipitada. A alguns metros de distância, Sakura observava a cena boquiaberta.

- Não acredito – ela confessou para o Sasuke. – O Naruto finalmente percebeu que a Hinata...?

Ela deixou a pergunta no ar, mas Sasuke entendeu, e respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça e um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Fico feliz por eles – ela comentou, baixinho, evitando encarar o Sasuke.

oOoOoOo

- Você acha que ela ainda está do nosso lado? – a voz de Tobi perguntou por trás da máscara, enquanto ele e Itachi observavam Sakura ao longe.

- Ela sabe que menti sobre meu irmãozinho – Itachi respondeu –, mesmo assim continuou com o plano.

- Ela queria matar o Orochimaru – Tobi replicou. – Agora que reencontrou os dois, duvido que continue do nosso lado.

- Nós não precisamos dela do nosso lado – Itachi afirmou, virando-se para encarar a máscara do seu mestre.

- Claro – Tobi respondeu,deixando escapar um sorriso irônico por baixo da sua máscara. – Você cuida disso, ou acha que precisará da minha ajuda?

- Avise aos outros que podem começar os preparativos para o ritual, eu me encarrego de levar a Kyuubi – Itachi respondeu, fixando seus olhos no Sasuke. – Estou com saudades de humilhar meu irmãozinho tolo...

Tobi assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando Itachi sozinho.

oOoOoOo

O sol já começava a aparecer no horizonte, refletindo uma luz avermelhada na superfície do lago, admirada por Naruto e Hinata, que se deixaram esquecer por alguns minutos do perigo que ainda corriam. Eles simplesmente aproveitavam a companhia um do outro, lado a lado, ainda sem coragem de falarem sobre o beijo de despedida dois dias atrás.

A alguns metros dos dois, Sasuke e Sakura também pareciam constrangidos com a nova situação entre eles. Sakura estava sem coragem de levantar os olhos para ele, lembrando-se das palavras que ele usara para acusá-la de ter abandonado Konoha. Por sua vez, Sasuke também não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Seu coração implorava para que ele a tomasse nos braços, mas a razão lhe dizia que ela jamais seria dele novamente. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke Uchiha sentia medo de ser rejeitado por uma mulher.

Ele estreitou os olhos em fúria com aquele entendimento. Sasuke Uchiha não era homem de fugir dos seus medos; ele sempre os enfrentara.

- Sakura – ele a chamou, finalmente sentindo que era capaz de perdoá-la, mas foi impedido de continuar.

- Ora, ora, ora... – A voz de Itachi o fez virar-se para trás. – Será que finalmente meu irmãozinho tolo será capaz de me derrotar? Ou será que ainda é o mesmo garotinho que eu deixei viver por pena, anos atrás?

Naruto e Hinata voltaram suas atenções para a direção onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam. Assim que percebeu a presença de Itachi ameaçando o amigo, Naruto levantou-se num salto.

- Itachi! Seu maldito! Eu vou matar você!

Todo pesar, toda solidão, toda decepção que Naruto sentira quando Sasuke deixou Konoha, arriscando a própria vida por causa do que Itachi fizera com a família; toda culpa que aquele mesmo homem o fizera sentir quando viu Sakura ser puxada por ele naquele abismo; todas aquelas emoções se condensaram na figura daquele que Naruto sempre julgara o culpado. E ele estava bem a sua frente, ameaçando seus amigos novamente. Era impossível conter a raiva crescente, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia fazer a Kyuubi voltar à tona pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Não importava. Ele precisava derrotá-lo, e fechou os punhos, pronto para partir em direção ao Uchiha mais velho.

- Não, Naruto! – a voz do Sasuke o parou. – Isso é apenas entre nós dois – continuou, encarando o Itachi com o Sharingan já ativado.

Itachi soltou uma risada cínica.

- Você acha que pode me derrotar, irmãozinho?

- A única pessoa que eu chamo de irmão – Sasuke respondeu, desembainhando sua Kusanagi e apontando-a para Itachi – é aquele que me ensinou a importância dos laços que criamos. Você jamais entenderia.

Itachi deixou escapar um sorriso cínico.

- Você se tornou um fraco patético como ele – disse, aproximando-se vagarosamente de onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam.

A alguns metros de distância, Hinata tentava segurar o Naruto, impedindo-o de correr até onde os amigos estavam.

- Não adianta, Naruto-kun – ela disse, o Byakugan ativado. – Ele criou uma barreira de chakra, você não vai conseguir atacá-lo.

- Barreira de chakra? Como...?

Hinata apenas levantou os ombros.

- O Sasuke-san e a Sakura-san estão presos dentro dela. Nós não podemos fazer nada.

Naruto urrou de raiva e, sem dar ouvidos ao que Hinata acabara de dizer, saiu correndo para usar seu Rasengan contra Itachi. Quando chegou na barreira que apenas a Hyuuga conseguia enxergar, foi jogado com toda força para trás, como se tivesse ele mesmo sido atingido por sua técnica.

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata gritou, correndo para ajudá-lo.

- Naruto! – Sakura gritou de dentro da barreira, sabendo que seria inútil tentar ajudá-lo.

- O que você fez com ele? – Sasuke gritou para o irmão.

- Não foi você mesmo que disse que isso é apenas entre nós dois? – Itachi respondeu. – Eu só garanti que não seremos interrompidos.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, fechando os punhos para formar um Chidori em suas mãos. Por cima dos ombros dele, Sakura observou os olhos de Itachi tomarem a forma do Magekyou.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou.

Sasuke virou para trás, mas então percebeu que não era com ele que ela falava.

- Eu disse que não desistiria de você facilmente, Sakura – a voz de Itachi soou das suas costas. Sasuke observou os olhos dela se arregalarem, então a voz continuou: – Já está na hora de mostrar para o meu irmãozinho tolo que ele nunca vai conseguir me superar.

Sasuke voltou a encarar o irmão, mas foi pego de surpresa pelo genjutsu dele. As imagens do dia da morte do seu clã voltaram a sua mente, cada vez mais assustadoras, até que Itachi apareceu.

- Não! – Sasuke gritou. – Eu sei que é só mais uma ilusão sua. Eu não vou cair nessa!

Ele viu Itachi sorrir, e o sorriso se transformou numa gargalhada, e Sakura estava ao lado dele. Ela estava mesmo ao lado dele... Ela o enganara, trouxera Itachi até eles e o prendera naquela prisão de chakra. Ele fora traído. A Sakura que ele amava estava morta... ele se deixara enganar por uma traidora de Konoha.

Alheia ao genjutsu de Itachi, Sakura observou quando Sasuke deixou que sua espada caísse no chão e encarou pasmado o irmão. Ela já lutara ao lado de Itachi o suficiente para saber qual seria o próximo passo dele, o Tsukyomi.

- Não! – ela gritou, correndo para ficar entre os dois irmãos.

Itachi mudou sua atenção ligeiramente para a mulher de cabelos rosa que o impedia de olhar diretamente para o Sasuke.

- Nós ainda vamos precisar dele – ela continuou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Quer dizer que você vai seguir comigo – disse, num tom de escárnio – e deixar meu irmãozinho mais uma vez chorando por você, Sakura?

Ela não respondeu.

- Você sabe realmente como se vingar. – Ele chegou perto dela, encostando o rosto dele no dela. Depois, continuou em voz alta, para ter certeza que Sasuke e Naruto estavam ouvindo: - O Orochimaru e o idiota do meu irmãozinho ao mesmo tempo? Estou orgulhoso de você...

Levantando-se de onde caíra, Naruto olhava aturdido para a antiga amiga.

- Sakura-chan...?

Sakura virou-se para ele com um olhar pesaroso, contrastando com a voz seca que respondeu:

- A Sakura-chan morreu naquele precipício, Naruto. Não adianta vocês virem atrás de mim.

Itachi ainda considerou o Jinchuuriki por um instante antes de ele e Sakura desaparecerem entre uma rajada de vento.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que deixaram review. Eu nem vou pedir desculpas desta vez, ou prometer atualizações mais rápidas. Só peço para não desistirem da fic e vou ficar torcendo para terem gostado deste cap!


	14. Chapter 14

Olá pessoal!

Os que vieram aqui por algum aviso do Nyah ou ffnet, desculpem o alarme falso. Resolvi publicar um comunicado aqui para esclarecer todos que estão esperando mais um cap desta fic ou de qualquer outra ainda não terminada.

Neste próximo mês vou ter que me afastar de algumas atividades para estudar muito para um concurso que estou prestes a fazer. Infelizmente, o tempo que eu dedicava para escrever fics vai ter que ser remanejado para estudar umas coisinhas chatas, mas como tenho apenas um mês para me preparar, é um sacrifício necessário.

Não quero que ninguém pense que estou abandonando as fics começadas, mas achei que era melhor avisar que vai demorar para uma nova atualização delas. Eu pretendo terminá-las, mesmo porque, em todos os casos, o final já está pronto na minha cabeça, falta apenas tempo para sentar e escrever. Quem, mesmo sabendo que as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho, ainda quiser acompanhar as fics, basta adicioná-las como "histórias favoritas" no Nyah, ou como Story Alert no ffnet. Quando conseguir postar um cap novo, vcs recebem o aviso de atualização.

Quem estiver acompanhando a tradução da fic Schön/Amável, não se preocupe! Já há vários caps traduzidos, e como a atualização é mensal, esta não será interrompida.

"A Volta do Time 7", como é escrita também pela Mia e pela Ro também não sofrerá atrasos (mais do que já está).

Obrigada e desejem-me sorte! XD


End file.
